Closing Chapters
by eternallyklaroline
Summary: Blossom, Bubbles,& Buttercup star in a highly popular tv show alongside Brick, Boomer, & Butch. Their agents thought it'd be a good idea to be close. Hence Brick & Blossom must fake a relationship, Boomer & Bubbles must end theirs, and Butch and Buttercup well...they're left to themselves. As the end of the show nears, what will happen to Hollywood's most successful six-some?
1. Publicity Stunt

Bubbles, Buttercup, and I walked onto the set of our show. Well,…the show that was half ours anyway. We were three of the six main characters. My sisters and I played the main females while the JoJo's played the main males of the show. Each of us had a separate but coinciding storyline.

Brick's character was Chris, the annoying know it all too smart for his own good but somehow still popular and responsible. Basically he was every parents dream. My character, Kayla, was the counterpart to Chris. She was basically a female version. Both characters were insanely pigheaded and caught up in competition with one another and happened to hate each other. This wasn't too hard of a role to grasp considering I actually hated Brick most of the time.

Anyway Brick's brother Boomer played Joey, the sensitive guitar player with Justin Bieber hair. My sister Bubbles was Brittany, the well rounded head cheerleader. These roles are also quite truthful to the actors who play them since Joey and Brittany were a couple just like Bubbles and Boomer. She was the muse for most of his music in fact. They complimented each other super well.

Brick's other brother Butch was Michael, the raven haired bad boy jock who's perviness nearly outmatched his sarcasm. My sister Buttercup was his rival/frenemy in life and the show. She played Jasmine the typical sporty girl who evidently has an issue or an attitude with everyone and everything and abhors Michael phenomenally for attempting to trump her in everything they do.

As stars of the show, we are all constantly bombarded with paparazzi. Literally night and day they attack us. They'd ask question after question at a rapid fire pace in the hopes that we would slip up and spill some accidental dirt that they could twist and deform until they had a juicy story, true or not. This wouldn't necessarily be too much of a problem if our agent's hadn't thought up a vile publicity stunt of me and Brick pretending to be a couple so not to disappoint the fans or something like that. Apparently they really dug the idea of us being together.

Brick and I are to only ones who have to lie about our relationship though. Bubbles dating Boomer suited our agents just fine. So did Buttercup and Butch being frenemies.

"I can't believe you walked out of the house like that, BC. It's more of a bra than a shirt really." Bubbles exclaimed.

"Oh I'm sorry is a fuck supposed to be given here?" Buttercup drawls, barely sparing Bubbles a glance. She just tapped away at her phone.

I didn't bother to join in on the one-sided conversation. It was a topic we'd beaten to death already. There was a time when I would be on Bubbles' side and admonish Buttercups choices in apparel but now, how appropriately or inappropriately she dressed was none of my business. But the cussing on set was definitely something she would have to refrain from. The walls had ears. But just as I was about to gently remind her to be careful with her language Brick strolls in, without knocking might I add.

I scoff at his laid-back demeanor. Such a phony. God I hated him! Bubbles however perked up the minute she saw him and gave him a quick hug. If he was here that meant that Boomer was here too. She predictably slipped through the door that conjoined the dressing rooms, off to squeeze in some pre-shoot cuddly time with her beau.

"Yo." Buttercup nodded in Brick's direction not bothering to look up from her phone. She'd been texting all day so far. I couldn't even fathom who though. Buttercup changed her circle of friends almost as frequently as she changed her hairstyle. It was hard to keep up with whoever she was friends with nowadays.

"Sup, BC." Brick smirked returning her nod. He then turned to me and his face went almost completely blank, completely devoid of the easygoing, warm expression he was wearing only seconds before when he talked to my sisters.

"Hey, Bitc-I mean Blossom, Jacqueline says we have to get a few shots done." I curl my lip in repugnance. Lovely. We had another scripted appearance for today. Just what I needed before a long day.

"Great where do we have to be now?" I say standing and putting on my super dark Prada shades.

"Coffee shop." He said throwing his hands in his pockets and sauntering out.

I scoff as I walk down one of the really long hallways, which, ironically enough, was one of the quickest exits for avoiding paparazzi for more than two minutes. I reach the end of the hallway and turn left towards the service exit where I know he is already there waiting for me. I glare at him as he stands there leaning against the wall, his face totally unreadable. I swear he only does that with the express intent of pissing me off. He knows how much I hate it.

"Here's how it's going to go, we're going to the Grind. I am going to order a smoothie. You're going to order a coffee," he rolled his eyes at me but nodded his assent anyway. "Oh and don't expect me to lean into your arms like last time pretty boy."

"Oh please, if you ever stepped off of your golden mighty pedestal and took that rod out your ass you'd very well know I'm not much of a boy anymore, princess. It's not like you even have a choice. The first sign of you destroying my poor widdle heart and the producers will kill you off in a tragic robotics accident or send you away to some stuck up prep school. I'd obviously throw my weight behind the choice to kill you off. No worries. You'd be replaced with a new perky redhead." He deadpanned casually.

I resisted the urge to slap him, settling for gritting my teeth in irritation instead. He wrapped an arm around my shoulders lazily pulling me into his chest. Well, it seemed he was right about something for once. He was definitely not much of a boy anymore.

We started 'dating' around the time we turned 17. Our agents had thunk up their brilliant idea before then but decided it was too early for us to really appeal to the public. They wanted the show to gain more traction or something like that. That way when we did eventually start fake dating, the audience would be as invested in us as they were with our characters.

But if I remembered correctly he had never been so…sculpted. I nearly gagged. Ugh, how dare I apply that term to Brick of all people? Surely it's a given that I don't always hate him. When he lets the good Brick shine through a little, he's pretty tolerable, cool even. But what I hate about him the most forever and always is that sometimes, in my lapses of good judgment, and my naivety, I actually fell for our fake relationship once or twice. Each time my hopes for us to get along for once or possibly forge a friendship my hopes were shot down by him acting like a jerk.

Once the paparazzi catch up with us and we realize they're watching we continue to walk for a minute before he leans in to whisper something seemingly sweet in my ears for the paparazzo's benefit.

"You know I still blame you for me not being able to play the field," his warm breath tickled me ear but I shoved the thought away. I had to concentrate on not making a face. He was a pig.

"Oh right like I don't want to date someone who actually looks remotely nice?" I sneer at him. I manage to get out of his grip without making it look malevolent. He shoots me a glance and opened the door to the coffee shop, ushering me in with his hand on the small of my back.

"Like you could get one. No guy is that much of a masochist." He smirks down at me. He has the height leverage with me at 5'5" and him at 6'2".

I roll my eyes and lean onto the counter, ordering our drinks. the guy at the register is actually pretty cute but i catch him trying to discreetly get a peek down my shirt and back away from the counter the slightest bit. he looked like he was about to say something, most likely something to hit on me, but Brick quickly slides his arm around my waist protectively. i look up to see that he was glaring at the guy, sending a very intense warning with his eyes. If it were possible he would be on fire or dead right now.

"I'd much rather you didn't ogle my girlfriend right in front of me, dude. Or at all really," the guy tried to glare back but lost by a landslide. He slunk off to retrieve our order.

"Thanks. That was valiant of you. Which pap is looking through the window?" I inquire raising an eyebrow suspiciously. He glances over my head then back down at me confusedly.

"None, why?"

"Well, it usually takes something extreme, like the paps, for you to be that nice to me. You'd never do it of your own free will, Jojo." He raised a brow quizzically.

"You say that like you totally have me pegged. Don't let this go to your head Blossy, but I genuinely don't like when dudes stare at you and your sisters like pieces of meat. You're more than a pair of boobs and a nice ass, no matter how big either of those assets are. Besides if Bubbles found out I let a dude verbally harass you she'd kill me." He states factually, thus effectively killing the sweet moment.

"You're more afraid of Bubbles than Buttercup?" that was hard to believe. Bubbles was the nicest of the three of us. Buttercup was the rough and tough one meant to be feared by all.

"Obviously you've never seen than perky little blonde seriously pissed off. Once she threw a vase at Boom." He chuckled fondly. We sat across from each other in a nearby booth, pretending not to notice the flashing cameras just outside the window. He was right. Bubbles rarely got mad at me and when she did it was never serious. I sipped at my smoothie as an awkward silence descended over us. Brick checked his watch. "Ready to go?"

I nod my head gratefully and toss out our drinks on our way out the door. I already regretted drinking the stupid smoothie. All the sugar did not sit well with me.

"God, I feel fucking bloated. I hate you this is all your fault!" I hit Brick on the shoulder with the hand he isn't holding. Wait when did we start holding hands? Whatever.

"What the hell are you talking about?" He smirked as I let out a cranky groan and pat my stomach before letting my hand drop from his. We were approaching the studio. "I didn't force it down your throat."

"Whatever it's still your fault."

"You bring a new understanding to the term ball and chain." I scoff.

"You wish I'd go anywhere within 2 feet of your ball and chain."

Just as we were about to turn the corner to enter the studio we heard the familiar clicks and chatter of the pap hoping for potentially embarrassing snapshots. Brick and I quickly join hands again before coming face to face with the paps. their cameras clicked at light speed, their questions coming in nearly as quickly.

"BRICK OVER HERE! ARE THE RUMORS TRUE? ARE YOU CHEATING ON BLOSSOM?" paparazzi yelled, addressing the longstanding rumors that Brick was cheating on me.

Apparently some girl was claiming to have had a few nights out with Brick. Too bad it's all air. Between our rehearsing and shooting schedules, screening events, fake dates, and other appearances we barely even get time to sleep, much less 'cheat' on one another. We both flash apologetic smiles after denying the rumors and slip into our dressing rooms.


	2. I'm Not Pregnant

**IF YOU WANNA SEE THE LIMO BUS GO HERE: **polyvore . com/romances/collection?id=995163

**Yellow-Lamborghini: Thank you so freakin much! I wasnt sure about the plot at first cause I thought of it because I had eaten this really salty pickle...anyway ur review made me smile.**

**xCocoAngelx:**** Well since I SERIOUSLY can't tell if your being sarcastic or not thank you :D btw i love that you said darling! i do that too only I use hon.**

**3B-JOJO:** **Thank you.! I love rocks.! Btw i ADORE your signature thing its really cool, thanks for taking time to type that.**

**ButtercupRocks:**** Thank you! I love your story already too! And about the title yeah I know...I was hoping no one noticed but i kinda used all my creativity on the story so I had drawn a blank on a title and just picked some random simple one. xD**

* * *

><p>In the morning I walked down the corridors to the dressing room my brothers as I share, that's conjoined to the girls'. I walk in and realize that I must've left Boomer at home. Oh well his fault for sleeping in. Butch is leaning back on his tacky green, leather armchair, texting one of his girlfriends no doubt (to keep up his bad boy persona he has to be seen with a different chick every other night unless she's famous too). I get the leather armchair thing…but really? Green? Leather is meant to be in beiges, browns, blacks, or maybe even grey. But never should it be subjected to being green. I slapped him on the back of the head after I put my stuff down, to let him know I was here.<p>

"Ugh, finally dude. You're here. Now I have an excuse to go see Buttercup." He groans a sigh of relief and I roll my eyes at him.

He uses my 'relationship' with the Queen of Vapid Bitches, which our agents thrust upon us, to talk to Buttercup outside of the public eye. This doesn't actually convenience me seeing as I hate that stupid bitch. Okay stupid is the wrong word to describe Blossom but you get the point. She is such a know it all and I so controlling, I can't really help but grit my teeth in annoyance when she's around. She _always_ has to be right, so much so that I think she just gets off in making others feel inferior, inadequate, and stupid. Overall though, I mean _really_ overall when you look at the whole picture. Blossom isn't that bad when she's being an actual human being and not a sickening praying mantis that devours the heads of her victims and ultimately her mate. She's actually really sweet caring and tender when she wants to be. Her stunning personality coupled with her insanely fuckable body, makes her all the more intimidating. Forgive me for not giving a single shit for sounding like a 'pig' when thinking about her body, and not noticing 'all the other equally amazing parts to her, instead of focusing on the shallow physical qualities to her'. Shut the fuck up bitches. The world isn't a fucking perfect place yet and I'm still a dude with urges. You want to go bitch and moan to someone about chauvinistic males and shit, fine, just don't come to me with any of that shit. Blossom's body is so amazing; it's almost hard to believe its all natural. Though to the paparazzi it was a questionable topic for quite some time, it had caused quite some controversy. She has a perfect heart-shaped face with incredibly deep dimples (when she cares enough to stop being a bitch and smile genuinely), creamy even skin, breasts that put Khloe Kardashian to shame, a waist that's full yet slim suggesting that unlike most starlets she actually eats (her favorite is pasta), and ass that strikingly resembles Nicki Minaj's when it was still real, and strong swimmers legs that go on for miles, yet still allow her to look quite petite. So in other words she was almost a total package, if only she'd shut the fuck up once in a while and quit being a stuck-up bitch.

"I don't understand why you don't just come out to Buttercup and tell her you have feelings for her."

"Because Bro, Buttercup is fucking scary as shit. She's like the most intimidating thing you can think of (_Blossom_ I add in mentally), times 46."

"Well I do-"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! I'M GOING TO MURDER HIS ASS!"

"Blossom no, no, Bloss calm down!" I hear Buttercup yelling from the other room, and then they both burst into our room, Buttercup trying to restrain her sister. Blossom broke free of her sister and tackled me to the ground. Damn she's strong.

"What the hell! Not that I'm not fond of this position, but get the fuck off of me!" she complied.

"I will kill you! Look! Look at this you fucking bastard!" she threw magazines directly at my face. My eyes widen slowly to the point where I believe if it were physically possible they would've fallen out, cartoon style.

Two different magazines and the front page story with the same topic. The first one read:

BLOSSOM UTONIUM: PREGNANT?

While the second one read:

Did Brick Jojo KNOCK UP girlfriend of two years Blossom Utonium?  
>You can already see the BABY BUMP!<p>

And underneath both titles a picture of Blossom and I walking while holding hands, with her free hand on her stomach and her face twisted in discomfort. Quickly and disbelievingly I flip one open to catch what exactly it was that these people were saying. A few initial 'quotes' caught my eye. 'I hate you; this is all your fault! Looks like the pregnancy hormones are already kicking in!' 'No one forced you! Well, at least we know it was consensual on both ends.' 'Seen smiling caringly while in the coffee shop, but as soon as they left, she is seen hitting him in the shoulder frustratedly. Brick buddy, you better watch out for those hormonal imbalances!' they left out every single detail about the actual topic of our real conversation.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT YOU BASTARD! IM GOING TO KILL YOU! EVERYONE THINKS IM A SLUTTY TEENAGE SOON TO BE MOTHER!"

"Woah, dude! I'm gonna be an uncle?" Butch takes enough time away from his ogling Buttercup to but in happily. He starts pumping his fist in the air. "Dude, yes! I'm gonna be an uncle! Who knew you had it in ya Brick? Congrats, Bloss!" I rolled my eyes and slapped him on the back of the head.

"Butch we're not really even dating!" I remind him frustratedly. He looks up at me confusedly. Blossom deflates slightly, probably out of energy.

"No, Butch. Sorry, you're not going to be an uncle. Brick and I aren't really dating, and I'm not really pregnant. I'm a virgin actually." She says letting him down softly.

She always had favored my brothers over me. I try to not take offence to it; I get along with her sisters better. Bubbles' sparkling personality, Buttercup's spunk, it'd be hard not to favor them over Blossom's world class bitch act. I'm sure she'd say the same about me and my brothers. I subconsciously put a firm arm around her in attempt to comfort her, she sighs and leans into me. I take my cell out of my pocket and dial both our agents, Angelique (the girls') and Jacqueline mine and my brothers').

"Damage control or a lawsuit?"

"Both. You two will have to do some major damage control, whilst we get on your lawyers asses about getting together the lawsuit for calumny. Also you two will fall into a slight obscurity. Your siblings will all go too, for comforting or support, if you're all found separated it may cause some slight trouble."

"But won't us being gone for a bit just cause a little more suspicion? Abortion isn't exactly illegal so much as it is the mother's distinct choice and or right."

"Brick, Brick, Brick don't worry your little red head about that. We got it covered. They say they can see a 'baby bump' so you'll all be going away for just a month, and the area isn't completely secluded, so you may catch a paparazzi or two. Plus you have a home interview or two."

"Fine. But where will we be staying?"

"You'll see at five a chauffeur will pick you all up, she knows the destination."

"Blossom, you heard?"

"Yeah, I heard. Come on BC we gotta go home. We'll meet you guys back here at 4:30?" she said looking up at me.

"4 sounds better. See ya." I turn to Butch as they walk out. "Get your ass up, Boom's already home. Pack for a month of…vacation."

When we got home I knocked on Boomers door only to get a groan of approval in reply. The room looked like hell. I can't believe this is Boom's; usually he's just as anal as me about cleanliness. Broken glass littered the floor here or there. There was also a pretty large hole in his navy black wall. I looked to the floor where he was. His fists were bright pink, probably from punching things other than the wall, his face was blotchy, his eyes were bloodshot, his hair and clothing unkempt.

"Dude, get up we gotta pack for a month's worth of vacation. What the hell happened that's got you so rattled?" I said stepping into his room.

"Jac-Jacqueline wan-ts me to du-ump Bubbles. Says we're get-ting sickeningly 'perfec-t and annoyingly repetitive." his voice was raw and raspy, he'd been crying for a while to have it so roughened.

"Woah, shit dude that sucks. Sorry man, but hey you two can still secretly date." He chuckled a dry humorless laugh.

"Right, sure we can. And magic sparkling rainbow unicorn princesses will rule the world."

"Whatever we'll talk about this later. Just pack for a month of vacation alright?" he nodded and I left to go pack my own bags.

30 days worth of clothes and sneakers, 5 pairs of swim trunks (I'm not a big swimmer), my hair products, hygienic products, laptop, phone charger, iPod dock and charger, laptop charger, 2 of my favorite books and a few video games and shoved it into two suitcases. I shoved my phone and iPod into my pockets and brought my stuff to the door. I went to check on Butch, whose stuff was half-packed, as could only be expected from him. I helped him pack the rest making sure he didn't forget anything and made him settle his bags next to mine. He stayed by the door while I went to check on Boomer. Boomers room looked rather clean save for the damaged wall and broken thing cluttered on the floor. But overall it was a drastic improvement. His two suitcases were aligned next to each other on his neatly made bed, and he was attempting to sweep up the debris.

"Come on Boom, it's 3:45, we're meeting the girls at the studio at four, so we have an hour to unwind or whatever before the chauffeur is coming." He nodded and grabbed his suitcases.

We packed up the car and made our way to the studio with five minutes to spare. We unloaded the car and made our way to our conjoined dressing room. After setting our bags down, Butch flopped into his tacky green leather armchair, and Boomer and I into our separate black leather massage chairs.

"Dude, why are we going on vacation again?"

"Yeah, Brick. What's going on?" Boomer inquired, backing up Butch's question.

"Stupid paparazzi got the wrong idea of me and Bloss the other day, bottom line they think she's pregnant with my kid." Boomer smirked and Butch nodded as though he remembered. I shook my head.

"Let's go see if the girls are ready." I said getting up from my chair. Boomer was quick to follow, wanting to see Bubbles, and Butch lagged behind, his image doesn't allow him to be too eager over much.

We walked into their dressing room and they were lounging around on their daybeds that they just _had _to have. Blossom lounged by three suitcases while reading a book that could've passed for a pocket dictionary. Bubbles sat by four suitcases and was typing away on her laptop. Boomer immediately went over to sit by her; she raised her head and breathed in before caving and gripping onto her neck in a tight hug. Buttercup had two suitcases and a huge duffel bag and was playing her PSP, Butch went right over and they connected their game thing or whatever. I go over and sit on the floor right by Blossom's daybed.

"Why do you all have 3 suitcases…it's not that necessary." I ask Blossom, who looks up from her book and smiles weakly. Well earned vacation out of it

"Yeah, BC I never pegged you as one of those chicks." Butch snickers at Buttercup, who responds by pushing buttons until something explodes and Butch curses.

"Well I have two and the third is filled with some of my necessities, like books and writing materials, workbooks…the usual." Blossom states factually.

"I needed two for clothes and stuff, and two for shoes. Duh." She chirps.

"Two suitcases, one gym bag. Need it. There better be a home gym there." She grumbles impatiently.

"So you seem calmer now. Feel better?" I ask, she cracks a smile and shakes her head.

"Oh dear god, no. my morning sickness still hasn't gone away, and-cant you tell- my ankles are just swollen ten times their size!" I smile. "Yes, actually I am feeling quite reassured that our lawyers and agents or whatever have got everything under control. Plus we're getting a vacation out of it. I should probably be thanking the paparazzi." I nod, I guess she has some stuff on her mind because she takes my listening to her as a sign to keep talking, somehow I don't mind this time.

"Did they tell you that the actual place where we're staying is ours? It belongs to all 6 of us apparently, but for every other expense for this trip was sprung by the company."

We stay silent and do our own things for a while before its time to leave. My brothers and I take care of all the bags and we all go out to the car. Everyone piles into the back and I hear a collective gasp, and a bunch of awestricken wows. The interior must really be something. I take a minute or two and then decide to go ask the driver where we're going. I get inside with everyone else and they were right. This limo bus is fucking epic. I take it all in for a second before knocking on the window that separates us from the driver.

"Dude, do you have any idea where we're going? Like how far away it is?"

"I am a woman, but yes sir. Your agents have informed me on where to take you all. It is about 6 hours drive away from here." That voice sounds creepily familiar…the way it grates on my ear drums.

"_PRINCESS_?" I exclaim, this is like a shock but times 4. When we were younger and by younger I mean from kindergarten to 6th grade Princess was in our class basically living up to her name and acting like the world's most spoiled princess. Only she was 'justified' in it because her dad had Midas' touch. He practically owned the city.

"What the hell are you doing as our driver. Didn't your dad used to…like own the fucking city?" I could see her tensing and her teeth gritting.

"Yeah, Daddy made a huge deal out of some of my…um…er spending habits and cut me off until I can make it on my own and learn responsibility. He only gave me a starters package of 90,000." I nod at her. Woah that's some heavy shit being cut off like that but she probably really deserved it. And anyway she's got 90,000 to start. She could get a pretty decent apartment and furnishings with that.

I turn around and find Butch and Buttercup sitting by themselves still playing their game consoles. Butch was slouching, and Buttercup was leaning on an armrest type thing with her legs across Butch's lap and her ankles crossed comfortably. Bubbles was crying silently into Boomer's chest, and his arm was around her cuddling her softly, comfortingly, and he was murmuring calming words to her. I mead my way to Blossom who sat up with her legs crossed and resuming reading her book. When she noticed me sitting next to her she closed her book, holding the page with her finger, she looked at me.

"How long is our drive?"

"6 hours. It's times like this when I wonder just how much money the network has." I smirk down at her as I settle in with my iPod. "And how much of it we make for them." She stifles a snort and nods.

"I'm alright with that. This limo is pretty swanky."

"Excuse me for sounding like the immature high school boy I _should_ be but this thing has got major swag." She does snort at this.

We all fall into our own activities and remain relatively silent. Bubbles had fallen asleep on Boomer, and he was now simply watching TV. Upon looking at what he was watching I couldn't help but laugh. He was watching _us_. Season 3 Episode 7: Brittany (Bubbles) is threatened of being kicked off of her cheerleading squad despite her being captain. Kayla (Blossom)is practically killing herself with stress to be the best academically and it starts to affect her health so Chris (without Kayla's knowing he did) compromises some of his grades, so she'll calm down and take a second to relax. And Michael and Jasmine find out that-_gasp_-they actually have something in common, and abhorrence for all things perky. Butch and Buttercup have busied themselves in a burping contest it seems like, because they're chugging down drinks and their burping every other second. Blossom has now breezed through 6/7 of her book, already. And I had been busying myself with games, music, and a book or two on my iPod. Blossom randomly slapped her book shut and put it aside and looked at me almost poutily, it looked so cute on her.

"Brick, do you mind if I lay on you? I'm really tired."

I manage a small smile and a nod, and she props her legs up on the couch thing and folds her hands flat together and lies on my lap. She snuggles in a bit trying to get comfortable until she's in a light fetal position. Instinctively I rest a hand on her arm and rubbed it rhythmically until her breaths became stead and calm and I knew she was asleep. Soon Boomer and I fell asleep as well and by the time we woke up, well Princess woke us up, we were already at the decently sized mansion.


	3. The EPIC House

**If you wanna see THE ROOMS:**** **polyvore . com/romances/collection?id=995163****

**3B-JOJO**: Thank you :) it feels really good to know that someone likes the random stuff, I thought it was gonna be a little hard to believe. And you're welcome; I'd love to use that. Also thanks for the pm; I sped up the pace :)

**1000GreenSun**: Thanks, especially on the tip about my grammatical errors, I sometimes type a little too fast so THANK YOU :D I wouldn't have ever picked up on it. PS: I LOVE your story Too Many Strings Attached.

**ButtercupRocks **: Oh god, thanks like….a ton but times 34! It's okay when my brain thinks of one I'm Renaming it! And of course I read ur story it's REALLY good. Thank you SO much for telling all your friends, seriously though thank you, the feedback made me smile so hard. (It's alright the longer ones are my favorite)

**Glooberglag**: lol thanks for reading! I'm glad you liked it. I actually prefer hotels and motels and the fact that you got a teddy is even better because come on who doesn't love teddies? Really tho.

**Smileyfaces**: thank you for reviewing, and on both chapters too :)

**aking. pagmamahal**: Lols thank you, I'm not a fan of those cliché ones either. Thanks a whole bunches.

**SoEpic**: Thank you :D lols ik she told me tell her I'm glad both of you like it. Thank you for favoriting it!

**Yellow-Lamborghini**: Thanks again :) and I know right, she really should be cut off, at first I was gonna say bankrupt but cut off is better because the moneys there she just can't have it. You're welcome btw.

**NAWHdinosaurs**: Thank you :D, I shall be doing that when I can

**xCocoAngelx**: Yeah they are! Lols me either. And thanks I was hoping someone would like them! It took me about 2 hours for each outfit and 1 hour for the limo bus, plus I have the bedrooms that are in the next chapter, now that I know people are actually looking I SO will do more :)

**cartoonlover03**: thanks, lol wait and see, I have a little something up my sleeve for them. And Bubbles and Boomer aren't taking it so well so far.

**Ppgrulz123**: thanks a bunch for reading I'm glad you like it enough to review :)

* * *

><p>Brick woke me up a while later and I begrudgingly get up and yawn, fixing my hair. I smile to myself a bit when I notice Princess is our driver. That's one sweet twist of karma.<p>

"Thank you for letting me lay on your lap. For a tool that was very nice of you." I say, thanking Brick. I _would've_ just lied on the couch, if not for the fact that it's too firm and would've hurt my neck, and that other people were sitting there at one point or another.

I after Brick helped me out the limo bus, I couldn't jump down accounting that I'm a klutz, we found that Princess and the limo bus was our designated transportation should we need to go anywhere. I don't think we should often. the place we're staying is a decently sized mansion, the maids and stuff were told to have it fully stocked with food and other supplies, and there's a pool and gym here. We don't really need much I don't think besides to the mall. I will need more books eventually, with her break-up Bubbles will do some convulsive shopping, and Buttercup will soon want different body jewelry. She hands us each a key, mine pink, Bubbles' blue, Buttercup's green, Brick's red, Boomer's white, and Butch's black. As soon as we step in the house my phone goes off with Angelique's ring tone, Monster by Kanye West, I'm sure you can imagine why.

"Hey, what's up we just got here?"

"Just want to direct you to your appropriate rooms, and make sure you follow some initial rules."

"Alright fine." I put my phone on speaker.

"Rule 1: keep your contracts in mind, rule 2: answer your phones when we call, rule 3: we know it may not seem fair but make sure to keep Bubbles and Boomer _really_ break-up, Rule 4: don't kill each other, rule 5: you are prohibited from coming back unless we say so. Now onto business, for Buttercup and Butch, the gym is the basement, Bubbles has the latest issue of every European fashion magazine, Boomer has some vintage guitars, and we managed to find some book for you and Brick."

"Thanks, can you direct us to our rooms now, cuz I need a nap!" Butch unnecessarily yelled into my phone, I swatted him away.

"Yes, of course, Butch. Butch and Buttercup's rooms are in the east wing. Buttercup yours is simplistic, black room, white furniture and a green throw rug with green and black comforters. Butch yours is the modernized one, mostly black and deep browns, we also had a chair made for you to take care of your lower back pains." Butch blushed a deep crimson as everyone but Buttercup snickered. Buttercup was having a full blown laughing fit.

"Lower back pains? Dude what are you, pregnant, PMSing, or are you just a wuss?"

"Yes, any way, Bubbles, Brick, Boomer, and Blossom…your rooms are in the west wing. Boomer and Bubbles' room are on opposite ends of said wing, there _is_ a purpose for that you guys! Anyway, Bubbles yours is to the left and was made…girlier and more princess like than the others, and Boomer at your agent express request yours is even simpler that Butch's."

"What about us?" Brick asks my phone, thank god quieter than Butch did, Angelique doesn't have the patience for that to happen twice. She'd be biting heads off, ours.

"Oh yes. Your room is in the middle of Boomer and Bubbles'. You two are the most responsible and I trust you to keep them apart. You'll be sharing the master suite." Brick shoved his hands in his pockets and shrugged, I wasn't taking it so easily though.

"Wait! Why do _we_ have to share a room?"

"Because we said so." _Click_. I screamed at my phone, but it was a wasted effort that just made me look insane, I groan and put my phone down.

I look up and the only ones standing there are Brick, Butch, and Bubbles. Butch and Brick had moved a few feet away and were arguing about something…well Butch was anyway. He was glaring while Brick looked really calm. Maybe sharing a room won't be _that_ bad as long as he isn't a complete asshole like he usually is. I turn to Bubbles.

"Sorry Bubs. Where'd Boomer go?"

"He said something about finding the most expensive guitar they bought him and smashing it against a wall…" she bit her lip worriedly. Usually it was Butch or Buttercup breaking things or being so angry all the time. Never Boomer.

"Poor Boom. Hey I don't know about Brick, but I really don't care if you two date. You guys are like tape, only you aren't the sticky side…" she looks at me funny before waving and going off to find her room.

I look around again but Butch and Brick are gone. Where to is a mystery but I'm guessing their rooms. I notice that my bags are gone as well. Brick must've taken them with him…how nice. I wander around a little bit trying to get familiar with the new house. And I come across this long hallway. It's labeled 'South wing.' Cool. I go down the hall and the south wing is fucking _amazing_! It's this huge freaking pool with a BED in the middle, and a connecting room. You can either swim to the door of the next room, or there's a hallway right at the entrance of the pool to it. I take the hallway and find a room with four hot tubs exactly alike and two flat screens in front of them. This is so _cool_! I think this is my favorite wing. I decide to get to it straight away and dash towards my room. It takes me about 3 minutes to just find the damn west wing and then another three to find my room. I run in just as Brick is unpacking all our things.

"Hey Bloss isn't this room sick?" I stare at him cautiously. Why is he being so nice to me? Aw I think he's sick…poor Brick.

"Yeah, it is pretty nice," I ignore the lavish room and move to him and feel his face. "Aw poor honey, come lay down. Are you coming down with something?" He eyes me suspiciously but complies.

"Bloss, you know getting high is in violation of our contract?" never mind this bastard isn't sick; he's still being an ass. He already knows my opposition to drugs is adamant.

"Fuck you."

"Well I'd love for you to. But let's focus on getting these clothes and such put away first shall we?" he raises an eyebrow irritatingly albeit sexy.

"Shut up Brick I'm going for a swim, where'd you put my swimming suits?" he points out a draw and I slide it open to reveal every single bra that I brought neatly aligned and put in order, lined up as though I was in a store buying them. I immediately go pink and find the nearest thing to me, a book, and throw it at his head.

"You ass!"

"Whoops wrong draw; try the one next to it." I do and I find my bathing suits. I dig out my white bikini with pink polka dots all over it and get dressed in the bathroom.

"I'm going for a soak."

"Really? I thought you were going skateboarding, my bad." He drawls not even looking away from the TV.

I roll my eyes and look for Bubbles. Angelique said hers was to the right. I go up to the cream colored double door and knock gently. I open it after a few moments and walk in. Bubbles' room is really pretty. Soft and feminine just like her. I see there's even painting and drawing supplies in here. I move over to her closet where's she's likely to be. And she is. It's a walk-in closet.

"Hey, Bloss! Isn't this place awesome! I'm so super glad it's ours! I wanna move in here, I don't even care how long it'll take to get to the set!" I chuckle at her enthusiasm.

"Yeah Bubs, it's great. Wanna go for a dip with me? The hot tubs are pretty sick. Sure gimme a minute to get dressed." She pops over to a dresser plucks out a bikini and goes to get dressed.

"I texted Buttercup and she said she's already there. Didya know there's like this elevator thingie from the gym that goes to each wing of the house? 1 for east, 1 for north, 1 for south, and one for the west? It's cool apparently." I shook my head and we went to the pool.

Bubbles reacted the same way I did. She took the hallway to the hot tubs, but I decided to swim there. I hopped in the water all at once, expecting it to be cold, but it was super warm! Heated pool! I swam to the door and met Bubbles and Buttercup at the hot tub. We each took our own. Buttercup was wearing the same exact bikini as me only hers was in black. Back when we bought these we all thought it would be cute to get the same exact one. We all got one but in different colors, mine pink, Buttercup's black, and Bubbles' blue. Bubbles had grown out of hers a month later though when she lost about 10 pounds. I don't even know why she felt the need to lose the weight but she did, she went from about 126 to about 113. For our height, 5 foot 7 inches, I didn't think that was too bad.

"I fucking love that gym." Buttercup grunted as she plugged into her iPod and closed her eyes. Bubbles and I shook our heads at our despondent sister. When push comes to…push or whatever, she'd do anything for us, but otherwise it's like she's in her own little world.

"So what do you wanna do tomorrow?" Bubbles asked as she turned on the television. Coincidentally she flips to this gossipy channel and they're _still_ talking about me. apparently I left to get away from all the chaos and fame of the entertainment world and have my baby in peace, so my siblings and father of my child went with me for emotional support. Good for me.

"_We_," click. "are going rock climbing. Butch and Boomer promised to take you and Buttercup somewhere. Oh Boom also told me to tell you he had a plan." I feel Brick's strong hands get a grip on my shoulders and I heave out a deep sigh as I turn to him. As soon as I face his stupid little smug, smirking face I hear a splash and whip back around. Butch has hopped in sloppily to the hot tub with Buttercup and was now being threatened and cursed at heavily. Boomer had cautiously slid in the other hot tub alone and was now beckoning Bubbles. She climbs out and goes over to him. I glance back up at Brick. He's also in his swim trunks but he still has his wife-beater on. He slides it off in one movement and I lose all my concentration and focus. He's fucking ripped. Not the on steroids type or the type that suggests he used to be chubby, but simply fucking defined. Wonderfully defined. I feel him tap my chin. I snap out of my daze and see him smirking at me again.

"You were drooling babe."

"Whatever."

"Aw, come on now sweetheart don't be like that. See maybe if you were less of a bitch, I'll let you sneak another peek. How does that sound." He taunted me condescendingly. I splashed water in his face and hopped out of the tub.

"Screw off!" I stormed out.

"You know hon, the view you're giving me doesn't exactly teach me a lesson!" he called out after me to which I replied to by giving him the finger.

He ruins absolutely everything. If I can just avoid him the rest of the month, my life will obtain the ultimate level of serenity.


	4. Rock Climbing

**InfinitexChaos:**Lols you're probably right, Bloss has a temper…you'll see in this chapter ;) thanks for the review it was really nice you wonderful FFReader Person

**ButtercupRocks:** Gracias, I always try to end on a fun note; if not…well bleh.

**xCocoAngelx:** lol thanks for the appreciation! Those rooms took a LONG time to find. I'm glad you like Bubbles' the best, doesn't it look SUPER comfy? You dream good if that's the bed in your dreams. =) I know right! I want that pool so bad, but originally when I saw the bed it was supposed to be Boomers bedroom (shhh don't tell. ;D ) And lol I wouldn't care either, I would thank them too that mansion is really sweet. (btw I enjoy your rhyming skills)

**ppgrulz123:** Yeah, yeah we do. But no worries, stay chilled I have something in store for the blue Blues (ha get it cause they're like…sad?) Thanks. =B

**cartoonlover03:** lol yeah I made sure they had their own little banter going. I agree, I like to think that everyone (even the slightly uptight Bloss) has some anger that they regress for a little too long until it bursts. Thanks for reading.

**KeroNya****:** Ha yeah…sometimes my brain goes all blank like on philosophical phrases…thanks ^.^ it took forever to put together. Lol that's funny and purely coincidental. I enjoy your enthusiasm for the story. (pretty name btw)

**1000GreenSun****: ** Your welcome c: thank _you_ I try semi-hard to make sure their relationship is balanced lol :)

Blossom had been the first to leave, and then after an attempt to drown Butch, Buttercup. Bubbles and Boomer left hand in hand laughing like fucking retards. Butch and I decided to relax a bit. I needed all the relaxation I could get if I had to share a room with Blossom.

"Why did Buttercup attempt to murder you this time?" I asked as I closed my eyes and sunk further into the tub so that the only thing showing was my upper neck and head.

"It may or may not have something to do with me feeling up her breasts. I have decided to tell her my…what're those pussy things Boomer has again?" I raise an eyebrow and peek an eye open at him.

"Feelings?"

"Yeah! Those. I'm gonna tell her my feelings for her." I snort.

"Finally dude now you can stop using me and Blossom as your excuse. I don't think I can stand her more than I have to."

"What's the deal with you two anyway?" he drawls out boredly like he knows something…something I don't know.

"What do you know?"

"I hate having you as a brother. I can't get away with anything." I stand up ready to get changed and go to sleep. Before grabbing my towel and shirt, I dunk Butch's head under the water.

"Jack. Ass." He laughs and gets up to go back to his room too.

I slip on my sandals and head to my room. The lights are off and there's a low chatter. I assume the television is on. I walk in a go right through the small front room and right into the bedroom. Blossom was propped up by a pillow and staring blankly at the TV. She never was much of a TV watcher. I casually go over to her and twirl her wet hair around my finger to get her attention. She looks up at me sleepily. She'd already showered and changed into her pajamas.

"Aw babe you showered already? You could've waited for me, we could've showered together." She scowled and I winked at her as I grabbed a pair of boxers and my shower stuff.

I stepped into the huge bathroom where one of the showers was covered in water droplets, and Blossom had claimed the sink on the left and covered it with blushes, mascaras, lip glosses, and other make up products. I put my stuff down on the counter and stepped into the shower with my hair stuff. I let the lukewarm water engulf me for a minute before washing up. I washed and conditioned my hair. As soon as I stepped out I wrapped a black towel around my waist and go to my sink and began to wash my face. I brushed my teeth and flossed before throwing my boxers on and stepping out of the bathroom. Blossom had turned off the TV and was now just reading with a lamp that was on her side of the bed. She looked up at me and scowled.

"Can't you put something else on rather than just your boxers?" I purse my lips and pretend to deliberate her words.

"I could, but I just don't see the fun in that. Do you Blossy?" she grits her teeth. Satisfied that I could still make her twitch I opened another draw and pulled out some lounge pants to put on.

"I told you not to call me that."

"But it's fun. Such a cute nickname don't you think?"

"Whatever just go to sleep." She leaned over and flicked off the lamp. She turned over so she was laying on her right side and folded her hands and laid on them.

"Gladly." I slipped under the comforter and got comfortable. I wrapped my arms around Blossoms waist and pulled her into me. We fit together comfortably. I nuzzled into her neck and smiled. I could feel her tense anger building up and she shook.

"Hands. Off. Now."

"No thanks. You're so smooth and comfy. Like a nice teddy bear, I need you to help me get to sleep."

"Now."

"Nope." I felt her small hand grip my wrist like a vice. She pressed her thumb into my pressure point and I had to bite my lip to keep the pain from showing. In one swift move she had bent my arm at an odd angle and I had let go of her. She hopped up from out the bed and grabbed a pillow. She threw it in the hallway and then came back grabbing my wrist. She pulled me along and put me in the hallway.

"Find a fucking living room. Because you're _not_ sleeping in her until you learn to keep your hands and your…b-body to yourself." She said harshly before smiling sweetly. "Nighty night Bricky." She kissed my cheek and slammed the door in my face. I stood there for a second before going to Boomer's room. He let me in after laughing at me for a solid five minutes and pointed to a large couch for me to sleep on.

"What'd you do to her? This time I mean." He had that same I know something you don't tune to his voice.

"I may or may not have spooned her. She's a perfect fit." I smirk as Boomer begins to coo.

"Aw! How fucking adorable! And you got in _trouble_ for that? Ahh I remember when Bubbles and I used to do that."

"Yeah, but Bubbles isn't as uptight as Blossom. I'm fully convinced there's a large stick up her ass." After that we both fell asleep.

In the morning Boomer woke me up extra early along with him. He and Bubbles were going to the Boardwalk. Something about some plan that they had? I begrudgingly got up because I _do_ have somewhere to be. Boomer's just lucky he's the _little_ little brother or else I would've slapped him in the face and rolled over to fall back asleep. I trudged all the way back to my room to get dressed. I slammed to door to let Bloss know I was in here. Wouldn't want to see her changing now would we? I peeked inside the room and she was smiling cheerily. Bipolar much? Eh maybe she was just really sleepy. I saw what she was wearing and rolled my eyes. She was in a purple skirt and a lavender tank top with some purple wedges. Poor thing, doesn't understand the meaning of 'we're going rock climbing.' I saunter over to her.

"Morning Brick! Listen I felt super bad about last night so I apologize. Now hurry up and get dressed."

"You gotta change, Bloss. We're going _rock climbing_ not clubbing." Her mood soured a little. See what I mean? Bipolar, or schizophrenic…considering there's a nice Bloss, a bitch Bloss, a sexy Bloss, a motherly Bloss, and normal hang out Bloss.

"I don't _do_ rock climbing." She glared at me. I was more than happy to return the glare.

"Whoop-dee-fucking-doo. Just add that to the list of everything else you refuse to do."

"I'm a very compliable person! Name _one_ other thing I've refused to do!" she put her hand on her hips indignantly. I smirk as I take out my clothes, she's really making this too easy.

"Me." she turned beet red, and I smirk again, another victory for me. I grabbed some clothes and took a quick shower and changed. Khakis, a black t-shirt, socks, and sneakers so I'm fine to go climbing. When I get back into the room I see Blossom is still wearing her ridiculous shoes but she has changed out of the skirt and into short shorts. I don't bother to tell her that between the harness she'll have to wear and the climbing, those shorts will get very uncomfortable.

"You do at least have your sneakers with you right?" she nodded and we went to find something to eat for breakfast.

I made bacon and eggs and Blossom made pancakes. We made enough for everyone to eat. Which was about five each for Buttercup and Butch with a nice and large portion of eggs and bacon because they'll undoubtedly be in that stupid gym all day? Bubbles and Boomer get three each with a _healthy_ portion of eggs and neither of them eat bacon so I didn't bother. But by the time we were done cooking I wasn't very hungry so I just made some coffee and waited for Blossom to finish. She only ate one pancake and finished quickly grabbing a water bottle from the fridge. We left and saw that the limo bus thing was still parked in the garage, but Princess was still asleep in her one bedroom apartment (that was next to our house).

"I don't want to be rude and wake her up. Let's just walk."

"If it's more than 2 miles forget it."

"Regretting those shoes are we?"

"Shut up, when we get back we have to arrange for a change in the transportation."

I shrug my shoulders and we begin walking. I'm still slightly tired and she's probably thinking up a storm in her head.

When we finally get there I see the place has already been cleared out for us save for the few employees here to set us up for the wall. I go over to the check in desk thing and give the guy there our names, he signs us in boredly until his looks up and his eyes focus in on us. He gapes for a minute until his eyes fall on Blossom, who is obliviously to everything and focusing what seems to be all her energy on glaring at the wall. I feel the unmistakable urge to kick him in the ball sack for checking her out like the pig he is, but I snub the urge and settle for clearing my throat. Blossom and the pig snap out of their separate trances and turn to me. I roll my eyes and drape my arm around Blossom's waist, glaring into his eyes as I pay the dude. He glares right back. Blossom looks back and forth between us strangely before shrugging and leaning into me. the dude glared harder.

"READY FOR YA!" a random chick called out. I looked over my shoulder and the girl was giving us thumbs up for the wall. I turn back to the dude and smirked.

"Hey man, sorry to cock block your chances with my girlfriend. No hard feelings, right?" I chuckled mockingly as Blossom gently forced me to turn around.

"That wasn't very nice. Let's just gets this over with." I remove my arm from her waist and shove my hands in my pockets.

As the girl, whose name I learned was Hanna, helped me into the harness thing and tired to put a helmet on me. I shot her a look and she backed away slightly and put the helmet down. I turned to Blossom to see if she were ready and she'd already changed into a comfortable pair of sneakers and the jerk off from the desk was helping Blossom into her harness, while she grumbled begrudgingly. I scoffed and curled my lip in disgust the guy, who sensed my gaze and looked up smirking. He winked cockily as he continued to help Blossom into her harness. The girl had said we could start whenever we wanted so I strode over to Bloss.

"You ready honey?" her eyes shot up to look at me curiously and she warily nodded. Shaking his head the guy slinked off like the slime he was.

We began climbing and I was easily ahead of Bloss. Not that we were racing but…I expected her to at least _try._ A strict grimace of irritation was planted firmly on her face as she grunted and fumbled her steps. I let loose a little bit, causing me to slide down to her level. I watched her struggle for a minute before clearing my throat and smirking at her.

"Wipe that look off your face. I already told you. I don't _do_ rock climbing."

"You afraid of heights?"

"No. I just…I sucked at it as a kid, and I suck at it now. So can we just climb down and do the interview?" she said with shame and persistence glowing in her expressive eyes.

"No, you're gonna do this. You're gonna hate me for it but that's nothing really new to me." Blossom glared at me as I wiggled my eyebrows and dropped lower than her so I was at eye level with her feet.

"All right now put your right foot on the lumpy lookin' blue one, and your left foot on the purple one that kinda looks like your butt." She grumbles and moves her right foot. When she moves her left, she deliberately kicked my cheek.

"Oopsie, sorry Brick!" she faked in an innocent soprano.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah whatever." I guide her through the rest of wall, through the pinks, greens, blues, reds, purples, oranges, and grays. When we got to the top I smiled at her.

"There, feel good about yourself?"

"No, I feel tired and annoyed." I rolled my eyes at her and slid down.

She slid down in the same manner I did and we took off our harnesses. The woman who had helped me into my harness looked at us for a split second and jerked her thumb lightly in the direction of a bunch of cameras and an obviously bottle blonde primping herself. I pull Blossom to me by throwing my arms around her shoulders. She hugged my waist securely and snuggled into my shoulder slightly. The blonde smiled at us, Hollywood's long standing favorite couple. She gestured to the seats next to her for us to sit down. Bloss sat next to her and I sat next to Bloss. After a while of useless small talk that I didn't even bother participating in, the cameras and our interview started.

"Hey all you party people viewers in sweet and sunny Cali! Our guest_s_ today are the lovely Brick Jojo, and Blossom Utonium." We smiled fakely as she leaned into me again and I squeezed her arm 'lovingly'.

"Now Blossom, you and Brick just went rock climbing." Blossom nods her smile still natural and calm.

"Yes, and it was super fun. I've never rock climbed before. I'm glad Brick convinced me to go. He even helped me to the top."

"Don't you think that rock climbing is a little dangerous with the baby and everything? Also is there any possibility of marriage in the near future considering the little bundle of joy in Blossom's tummy?" she raised her eyebrows suggestively, as though hoping to squeeze the first bit of news on our 'child together'.

"I'm not pregnant, so no I don't think it was precarious to go rock climbing." Blossom shook her head and pursed her lips irately.

"And with that being said, no; there isn't a possibility of marriage in our near future, or otherwise, right now." I stated calmly so that she wouldn't dig too deep into my words. The reporter nodded coyly.

"And Blossom what do you have to say to this? Isn't it every girls dream to get married? And to the guy of her dreams? Haven't you two been dating a while now?"

"I have to say that he's right. We're sixteen, just going on seventeen it'd be irresponsible to get married just because we're a long lasting couple." Blossom told her. I could see in her eyes that the chick was getting restless.

"Interesting, well alright then. We still have a few more minutes. How 'bout telling us, _and_ your tons of fans, what's coming up in the next season of your show?"

"A bunch of fun stuff." I state vaguely.

"I don't know. We've only gotten two scripts each, and that's for ourselves and our siblings. It must be good if they're keeping it under locks from us." Blossom stated in a monotone. She was getting fed up. The reporter chick did her closing statement and Blossom happily hopped out of her chair.

"Well that went well don't you think?" she chirped as soon as we were outside and she was back in her ridiculous shoes.

"My brothers and I didn't get scripts…why did you?" she bit her lips nervously as though she'd just blabbed something she shouldn't have.

"Well…uh you see we weren't even supposed to…they're barely even comprehensible. Seriously! Not even finished. Angelique just _had_ to spill…" she nodded as she prattled on nervously.

I nodded at her apprehensively and she smiled as she took my hand and we started home. I don't believe her. Something's telling me not to. Why didn't my brothers and I get scripts?


	5. The Couples Arrangement

I woke up in my amazingly pretty bed and instantly smelt Blossom's cooking. She's the third best cook in the family. First it's me (duh) then I believe it was dad's third wife, and then Bloss. I get up and skip over to my huge closet. My agent-people must really know me…my clothes just barely fit in here. I decide to play it comfortably safe and change into a pair of white skinny jeans, a salmon belted kimono top, and salmon cutout wedges. I put on some light makeup so it looked natural, and some lip gloss. When I got to the kitchen Boomer was already there, syrup out, pouring soy milk into two glasses. He didn't look up as he set one glass aside and took the other and sat by what I assume is his plate.

"Look who's finally done with her make-up."

"And how do you know I didn't just wake up?" I taunt as I sit by the island and begin eating. He raises an eyebrow as if to say _"are you serious?"_ I smile as he resumes eating.

"I know you. Plus your cotton candy lip gloss is fresh, and you _never_ leave your room with at least blush or eyeliner." He polishes off his soy milk and begins to wash off his dishes before placing them neatly in the dishwasher.

"Whatever, I so do not! Anyway I was thinking wanna go check out the beach today?" he glances up at me from under his adorably dirty blonde bangs and shrugs.

"Bubbles…I'm glad we're gonna keep our relationship going and all…but don't you think we shouldn't contradict what the tabloid rags are going to start saying? 'Another Bipolar Hollywood Couple? Bubbles and Boomer were seen holding hands, sharing a romantic day on the beach, and now they're reportedly broken up! Airtight source gives details.' Oh and let's not forget out agents and the producers…it's like if they gave us a line and we say the complete opposite of what we were supposed to. They could have our asses for that. I'm not ready for my career to go in the trash; I hope to continue into movie work."

"Like duh, and you think I'm not? Both my sisters and I do. Pardon my language but screw our fucking tight ass agents. Boom…I have like an idea. Trust me okay?" I smirk and walk off to get my purse. "Pack for the beach.

I go back into my room and slide on my favorite pair of oversized Prada's. I grab a large purse and throw in my wallet, id, driver's license, EM bag, EHK, gum, and my EC's. (**A/N:** Emergency Makeup, a maxi dress, my bikini, Emergency Hair Kit, and Emergency Condom's) my phone, my iPod, and extra pair of sunglasses, sandals, four towels, my keys, my checkbook with the puppies, a pen, a copy of my birth certificate, a book I've been reading, 3 new magazines, and my headphones. Boomer hates that my purse is always so full. Boys are so silly; they think that everything in there is _useless_! I mean really can you believe that? One time when searching for some Big Red (**A/N:** that yummay cinnamon gum) and a Trojan for over a half hour, Butch got fed up and threw it to me, I found it in like 5 seconds. He had snorted at me and I recall him saying something along the lines of: "Pffft. Bubbles your bag is like fucking Narnia." Whatever. I go outside to see Boomer standing there with his hands in his pockets and only looked up when I stood right next to him. He kinda matches me with his white boy skinny jeans but other than that his shirt was a plain white and he had on black converse, and his favorite leather jacket. Personally I hate this jacket. Not only is it stereotyped for him to wear it, its super zippery. Whenever we cuddle while he wears that think all the crevices and zippers press into me and my face. I shrug it off and let him kiss me.

"Care to tell me what your brilliant idea is?"

"Nope we're going to the boardwalk. Come on it isn't that far and that huge party bus is lame. I bet you Bloss had already like…demanded some cars."

I don't think we had a beach house really…the beach was a little bit down…like a block I think. But from our rooms the views of like coast lines and stuff is amazing! I love it. As soon as we hit the boardwalk I checked my phone and went straight into a Jamba Juice. I sat in one of the tall stools and Boomer, clueless as to what I was doing exactly, followed behind me. A few minutes later a cute couple, about our age, walked in and sat in the stools across from us. I smiled to myself. The girl was super pretty and the guy was kinda hot in a sensitively cute jock kind of way. I smile directly at them then and Boomer stares at me like I'm being weird. Which I can understand in his position right now.

"Boomer, this is my best friend Alexis and her boyfriend Jake Rosati (**A/N:** From MTV's new show Awkward? I'm completely in love with him! But his real name is Brett lml)."

"Hi nice to meet you" Lexi smiled shortly at him, shaking his hand. She doesn't smile too often in public…no idea why. They boys exchange that grunt that all males perceive as some form of greeting. And I turn to begin explaining to my blissfully clueless boyfriend.

"Lexi and I met auditioning for Monster's university." He rotated his hand a bit, gesturing for me to continue.

"And my idea is to trade. Lexi being the most amazing and laidback friend in the world thinks it's a great idea, and she's already agreed and like so has Jake."

"What do you mean by trade?" Boomer squints at me suspiciously. Lexi snorts and rolls her eyes at him; hey you gotta love 'er.

"She means, genius, that in public you'll be seen with me and she'll be seen with Jake, thus making your bloodsucking agents and producers happy. And then under the radar we'll continue dating the loves of our lives."

"Wait…WHAT?" he bolts from his stool and she groans.

"Bubbles, babes, am I speaking _English_ here?" I shrug smiling. She then proceeds to tell him the same exact thing but in French, Italian, Swedish, and Russian.

"This is INSANE. You're all INSANE!" he yells out making everyone look at him.

"So you're out?" he calms and sits in a second.

"Nah I'm in."

"Shocker." Lexi says sarcastically raising her eyebrows. I laugh.

"So we're all good now? Awesome great, good, sweet. Let's hit the beach."

We all run down to the beach and Lexi immediately pulls out a large quilt for us to lay on and Jake went and got us one of those huge umbrella things. It could comfortably shade all four of us surprisingly. Boomer helped Jake and got our chairs from the car. Lexi and I changed into our bikini's, mine pink hers blue, and sat in our chairs settling in with our smoothies that we had bought last minute from Jamba Juice. I got a peach pleasure and Lexi settled for a Caribbean paradise. One we had settled and relaxed a bit, I pulled out the magazines. Rolling Stone magazine for me and Elle for her. She pushed her shades up a bit. We flipped through our magazines listlessly commenting on things here or there.

"Look at this girl; she's a size ZERO…why does everyone expect a girl to look like this to be pretty?" Lexi scoffed and flipped angrily to the next page after I was done looking at the girl.

"Lex…you realize you're a size 0 too, right?" her mouth formed an o but there was a hint of a smile in it.

"I'll have you know I finally moved up! Against society's fuckers I have finally managed to up it to a size 2." I feign shocked surprise.

"Ohhh good job." I taunt sarcastically. Suddenly the boys jog up to us dripping wet with sandy feet and ankles shaking their heads with their hands on their hips in disdain.

"Dude I don't get it, if they're already in bikini's why don't they just swim?" Jake asked disbelievingly causing Alexis and me to snort at their ignorance.

"Don't look at me man; I'm still stuck on the concept of having your entire house in a purse." Boomer scoffed. Alexis and I snorted again.

"Come in with us." I don't look up from my magazine to even reply.

"That's a ludicrous suggestion and both of you know it."

"But-."

"Boomer don't start with me." I can practically see him deflating.

"Yes dear." He drawls flatly.

"Dude you're fucking whipped by Barbie!" Jake began laughing I could hear a playful punch being thrown. Lex didn't look up to answer either; I saw no movement in my peripheral vision.

"Jake. Shut up. Now."

"Yes, honey." I shake my head and smile. Boys are just so oblivious. Don't they know that once they commit to a relationship with us we own them, whipped or not? So naïve. Gotta love em though. Out of nowhere I feel a pair of muscular arms wrap around my waist and I'm thrown across someone's shoulder, squealing and all. And from what I can hear, so is Alexis. I pound my fists lightly on the persons back, and from the skin tone it's Jake, squealing.

"Oh god what are you dorks doing! Put us down!"

"Put me down, put me down, put me down! Put me the fuck down!" I stretch into an uncomfortable position to look at Lexi and see that the boys are just entering the water. They look at each other with looks of fake defeat and they shrug, throwing us into the water. I resurface my hair and makeup fucked, and teeth clicking from the cold. When I finally look at Lex she's doing the same only she looks relevantly normal.

"Bubbles are you okay?"

Jake's looking at me funny and I shake my head, when he comes in for a hug I dunk him. Lexi gives me a look of approval with her lips pursed and we fist pound. Jake resurfaces just as Lexi hops up and pushes forcefully on Boomers shoulders, successfully dunking him too. We splash fight for another ten minutes before we notice that Boomer's disappeared. He comes back in the next second, but holding onto Lexi's torso firmly, he take her under the water with him and they come back up holding her bridal style. I take a look at Jake laughing, and I see him creeping towards me planning to do something to top Boomers dunk, I squeal, laughing, and start running out the water but he's close behind me and catches up in no time. He grabs me by the waist practically dragging me back into the water. The next thing I know I'm on his shoulders throwing my arms out for balance as he wavers precariously, trying to tease me. He finally flips me off his shoulders and I pinch my nose as I go into the water. We all get out soon after that breathlessly smiling and laughing like complete idiots. Lex and I dry our hair and change into our maxi dresses while the boys shrug and slide on different shirts and put their man sandals on. We say goodbye and part ways, Lex and I have to make schedules tomorrow for when we'll need the boys.

I walk home with Boomer and we get into the house ready to relax and make dinner. When we're passing the living room we see Bloss seated angrily in a modernized black armchair, her back turned to Brick who seems to be arguing an apology.

"I've SAID I'm sorry like 47 times now woman. How many times do I have to say it already?"

"When you actually mean it!" she snapped. Damn that was faster than whiplash. What did he do to her this time?

"What's going on here?" Boomer raised his voice calmly over theirs. I folded my arms angrily glaring at Brick.

"You have _a minute_ to explain what you've done to my sister to make her this upset before I go get my _**tools**_, Brick." His eyes panicked before he began babbling his explanation. Yeah he better.

"After rock climbing we chilled on the beach and I may or may not have flirted with another girl. But she was a total dog!" he defended.

"Well that's still rude, dating or not. I won't get my…tools but I _am_ showing Butch **the picture**."

"Didn't you already show him that before when I left Blossom alone in a club and she almost got drunk off her ass with her dumbass friends?"

"Hey! My friends are dumb!" Blossom shouts from her seat. We both ignore her.

"You think that _that_ was the only one I had?" he nods making me laugh. "No I have about 10 different pictures of you, each one more embarrassing than the last, in order." I strut back into my room ready to take a nap before I have to get up and cook for everyone.


	6. BC, Jealous?

**A/N: No excuses. Even though i have good ones. Just know that this will happen a lot more often. A lot of time between updates. So i WILL be placing sneakie peeks on every single FF i have on this site on its own blog. **

**reallifeblows. tumblr .COM FOR SNEAK PEEKS STARTING IN 3-7 DAYS. **

**FOR PASSWORD PM ME!**

**~~~read on**

* * *

><p>I was doing another set of pushups and about to get ready to do some laps in the pool, when Butch sat beside me. He's literally a thorn in my side. No I mean seriously. He's a fucking jack ass. If we didn't need him, and I didn't like his brothers, I would've castrated him by now. I mean I would've simply shot him in the temple by now. Bubbles thinks I have unresolved psychological issues which might possibly explain why I have such a volatile temper…but I think it's just Butch. Only he can piss me off to the point of homicidal thoughts…well him and my manager, and the producers, and my old coach, and my dad's third wife…whatever. I think that I am perfectly healthy, emotionally or otherwise. I don't have anger issues.<p>

"What do you want, Bitch."

"Aw, look who never learned her vowels. Let's learn together. ME BUTCH…YOU BUTTERCUP…BUTCH HAS 'U'. BUTCH NO HAS 'I'."

"Dick."

"Ah yes Sex 101, do I need to teach you that too?" I glared at him as I stood. I smacked my towel right into his smirking face.

"Talk, fast, now. Before I lose what's left of my patience."

"Oh my god…it's a miracle! When did you develop patience? Whatever. We need to talk."

"So what do you call this, dumbass? We're having a conversation right now. By the way we don't _need _to do anything." I glanced at him and he actually looked nervous. He looked like he was about to shit fucking bricks, so I did what any comforting costar would. I grabbed my phone from my gym bag and took incredibly wonderful pictures of him looking like a fool. He was biting his lip, his breathing was strained and his eyes were shut tight. He looked pretty damn hilarious. He might be right about that talk though, he needs to stop hanging around me when I'm with my friends, public attention or not. He usually ends with fucking shit up. Like my friend Natalie, he told her she was too peppy, preppy, and blonde for him to date, so she dyed her beautiful waist-length strawberry blonde locks black and chopped them to her elbows, got rid of half her closet and replaced it all with freakish clothes…like all black and mostly leather. And after she did all that, he laughed and told her he had preferred blondes anyway. He also fucked my friend Taylor when she'd obviously had a boyfriend, and then proceeded to beat the crap out of her boyfriend _immediately_ after. And the cycle went on and on and on. Basically he'd fucked over all but three of my friends.

"Buttercup I-"

"Need to apologize to my friends for screwing them over, and then stop hanging around us."

"That's not what I was going to say…but fine, whatever. Except that I'm contractually obligated to do so."

"Woah, dude, it's nighttime and I just finished another warm up, smaller words next time."

"I need to tell you something and you have to promise to at least…hear me out." He sounded on the verge of…tears? The fuck?

"Sure, Butch…"

"I-I…" he curled his lip into a grimace for a split second before it was gone and he was the picture of serenity. I'd actually prefer it is he looked angry…or even odd like before. Just not calm. Never calm. Butch is never calm. Never. It just doesn't work that way.

"I care for you…deeply. I… like you _a lot_ more than I should, Buttercup. Seriously when I first noticed that I cared for you I got sick and threw up a donut all over Boomers favorite Jersey. That's not the point…uh…what I wanted to know was…would you do me the honor of going on a date with me…all I ask is a chance…_one_ chance, Buttercup. It's all I'm asking. We don't have to commit to anything if you don't want to. I'm not asking you to be my _exclusive_ girlfriend. I just want one chance with you. Do you _know_ what we could make together?"

"Our lawyers rich with a series of assault and attempted homicide charges?"

"Buttercup, I'm being serious. I need you to please take me seriously right now."

"I _am _being serious, Butch. No…no way at all, ever. Not in this lifetime…or any other for that matter…no chance in hell…I can't I won't." His jaw was flexing uncontrollably, and I instantly felt bad. Not for rejecting him, but for…just freaking out. He let out a dry laugh and nodded.

"Fine, got it. I'm gonna go to the dining room then, Bubbles is supposed to be cooking tonight." I bit my lip guiltily, only letting it go when the taste of blood got too annoying.

I shrugged off some slight guilt and told myself he'll get over it, by tomorrow he'll be in some club with his guy friends, snogging some bottle blonde. Bubbles cooking did smell _really_ good tonight, but I think I'm going to skip the meal. I go up to my room and take a long, hot, shower, and wash my hair twice. God, since when did a simple work out make me feel so gross and sweaty? I hopped into my favorite cotton pj's and hopped into bed. I instantly felt ready to pass out but I shoved back the tiredness and clicked on my TV. Being the most incredibly awesome, yet slightly self-centered, person I am, I went straight to the on demand section and clicked on one of our episodes. I love seeing how all the bits and pieces of imaginary work we acted out, put together into something mildly believable, so believable that people actually buy into it and watch us. Seriously, our ratings went through the roof in the middle of season one and haven't dropped since. I almost remember this episode, but not so much that I turn to the TV off. It's the one where Butch and his 2 best friends each make a list of 25 girls they would fuck, compare, and then cross off any of the girls' names who showed up twice or more. Like half of the cheerleading squad, four nerds, two teachers, several blondes, and myself. Butch himself hadn't put me on his list 'retching' at the thought, but his two friends had. He got all defensive and protective and jealous and vulnerable. So I'd tried my _best_ to make it as easy as possible for him. By flirting profusely with his friends and all but ignoring him the whole hour long run. I remember loving this episode 'cause it was so fun to do. All it really was for was to create some sort of tension and frustration between our characters. Wow I look like a fucking badass in this one. I _so_ have to thank the wardrobe dept. when Blossom's 'pregnancy' is over.

That's another thing I love. Blossom is still the only one out of us three that is still a virgin, yet _she's_ the one accused of being pregnant. I mean Bubbles carries around four different types of Trojan and I'm on birth control _and_ use a diaphragm. This is one of those times that just proves how fucking clueless the press is. I mean…even if she _were_ knocked up, would she really be so careless as to hint it to the press whilst in public. No, no she wouldn't. Blossom's the smart one. She'd fall into obscurity and find a damn good reason for it. She'd hire a midwife while Angelique forces her to sign a gag order. Blossom would hire a live in babysitter and make _sure_ she got her body into pre-pregnant shape. My sisters no fool. And it pisses me off how little our 'fans' and haters have in her. It grinds my gears and makes me want to punch someone in the face. Speak of the devil and a red head shall appear in his place while he tortures cruel and evil souls. Whoop dee doo. She heaves out a huge sigh, flopping onto my bed. We watched the show in a comfortable silence for a few minutes before I noticed a small smile appearing on her face that she was trying to hide with her hair. I nudge her lightly.

"'Sup with you?"

"I like it in here it's so…_you_. Reminds me of your room back home only…bigger."

"Thanks, I guess. Anyway why're you in here? I thought Bubs was cooking tonight?" no one ever skipped a meal Bubbles made. _Ever_. In existence.

"Well Bubbles and Boomer have disappeared to their respective rooms. Brick is…wait who gives a fuck about him? _Anyway_ back to my point. Boom and Bubs are in their rooms and so is Butch, but considering he threw Bubbles' plate of food for him at a window and then dessert at the wall…I just figured he didn't want to talk."

"So I'm your last resort? Thanks Bloss, don't _I_ feel loved." I rolled my eyes at my older sister. She smirked and shook her head.

"Nah I just thought you were sleeping but on my way to check on Butch I heard your TV still on so I was gonna turn it off. But here you are all awake and lively." I snorted unattractively. "Do _you_ know what's wrong with him? Cause if I know what the problem is in the beginning it'll save me like…3 hours worth of begging and pleading and comforting." She inquired turning her head back to the TV where I was now making out with Butch's best friend Vincente. Not only was Vincente his real name, he was also really Butch's actual best friend. I'd actually dated him at one point. Dude was a helluva kisser.

"Um…I beat him in our uh…t-the ummm boxing match! Yes we boxed I won his pride is hurt." Blossom stared at me for a second before shrugging.

"You guys are weirdoes. Well lemme go cheer up my future brother in law, night B." she waved to me briefly before she was gone.

I ran a hand through my slightly damp hair, stressed. Why do _I_ have to be in a situation like this? Ugh I hate him. The little fucker did this on purpose. He _knew_ I'd reject him. The little mind-fucker. This is all his fault. Why did he have to like _me_ anyway? I literally know over 500 blonde big-boobed bimbos more that'd be more than a little ecstatic to have a chance at him. Why _me_? It isn't like I'd ever given him _any_ incentive. Urgh! I pulled at my hair and groaned in frustration. Eventually I got stir crazy and more than a little hungry. I hopped out of bed stretching a bit before I made my way to the kitchen. It was only 11:30 so I found no reason that I should have to be quiet. Feeling my way around the fairly large kitchen, I made my way over to the fridge. I noticed some leftovers with a sticky on it, addressed to yours truly.

_Buttercup:_

_EAT. I know for a fact you worked out and you need the food in your system. If I wake up and this food __**hasn't**__ been transferred into your stomach I will strangulate you, and disembowel you with a rusty spoon._

_Love, Bubbles x3_

Damn. _Some_one must be PMSing. God…I mean I always knew Bubbles had a screw loose somewhere in her head cause she was always happy all the time, but I never knew she could be so…frighteningly lethal. Psh and people thought _I_ was violent. I grabbed a bottle of water and after warming up my left over's, sat on a barstool and dug in. It was like heaven on my tongue.

"You eat like such a pig. I'm going to bed. Bubbles made you a cannoli." I jumped about…6 or 7 feet in the air and effectively knocked over a barstool that I could've sworn wasn't there before. The rough, _deep_, voice fucking scared the life out of me. I squinted into the dark only to see Butch leaning against the wall like he was some sort of fly guy. _Newsflash douche bag:_ you only play a bad boy on TV. He had apparently been munching on a sandwich. He was probably hungry too considering he threw his plate at a wall and all…

"Ugh, you fucking asswipe douche bag! You scared the fucking hell out of me." I placed a hand over my heart and his eyes briefly flicked to my hand. I breathed in expecting, waiting, praying for a comeback from him. Just to know our frenemy-ship wasn't ruined. Just to know that even though I don't want to date him, our witty and expletive banter wasn't gone. He'd usually say something like: Good, if the hell's scared out of you, maybe you'll be less of a bitch.

"Sorry." He shrugged pushing himself off the wall softly. "Night." He shoved his hands into his pockets and strode off to, I'm assuming, his room.

I deflated and felt anger, pulsing through my veins and bloodstream. But I also felt a type of sadness, coursing through my heart and the rest of me. I felt my eyes prick almost painfully with warmth. My body is so unfamiliar with tears. Actually it's been mentioned on lame gossip sights that I have defunct tear-ducts. I actually believed them for a moment and then here I am about to cry just because Butchie-Boy didn't give me the reaction I had wanted. I slunk back off to my bedroom and flopped on my bed emotionally exhausted, wishing Butch –_cough_ me- hadn't ruined our entire relationship as frenemies. I willed myself, though it hurt a bit, not to cry and then proceeded to force myself to sleep. I've been a lucid dreamer since I was about four. All night I dreamt that Butch had just kept his feelings to himself until they faded away. That he just left good enough alone. Even if he couldn't just drop it, then he could admire from afar. I dreamt we had our old friendship back. Our cursing battles, sparring matches, attempted homicide…everything. I even miss every little thing he'd do to annoy me. Like poking my rib _right_ in the spot where he knew I was most ticklish. The way he'd ruffle my hair to the right like he knew I hated it most. The way he'd always try to cop a feel of my chest or ass. How he'd grab my hips and pull me into him for a hug. The way he could _always_ tell when I was upset, even though it's common knowledge that I always have a mask of indifference on when more than one person is around. How he's always known when I'm not in the mood to play around or talk by the way I bite my lip. When, if one of my boyfriends was being a little fuck, he'd always be…well…_Butch_ around them in front of me, but the next day they'd come to me all pissed off and frightened with a black eye, busted lip and bruised stomach saying Butch threatened and beat them. Ha I always knew they were telling the truth but had always found it funnier to let them think I didn't believe them and that they were crazy. He was protective of me, because we were _**friends**_. Practically brother and sister-in-law even!

* * *

><p>I woke up semi-late in the morning. I usually wake up at like…six but today I woke up at 9:35. Upset with myself and more than a little groggy, I got up ruffling my hair as I went and took a quick shower, brushed my teeth and washed my face and got dressed. I didn't feel like working out today. Instead I felt more like just getting out. There's supposedly some sort of boardwalk-carnival going on, so I think it'll be fun if I go to that. I got dressed in a black loose fitting off the shoulder type top, ripped skinny jeans, and adorable peep toe boots that tie up (http:www. polyvore .com/carnival_day/set?id=37542997). I grabbed my favorite Mickey Mouse bag and threw some essential things in. phone, iPod, headphones, headband, wallet, gum, condoms, a pen, and my favorite purple pocketknife. I walked into the kitchen to find Bubbles and Boomer just walking out, hand in hand, smiling like total complete idiots. Brick is sipping at his coffee shaking his head. I smirked and made myself a cup of coffee and added five sugars before sitting down to sip at it.

"What's everyone doing today? Where's Butch?"

"Boom and Bubbles are out to a friend's house, Bloss is shopping with her Ice Queen incarnates, and the good sir Butch, after slamming on his drums for a good hour, grabbed a jacket and left mumbling something about the shooting range." I tensed and grimaced a bit, guilty for a good minute. I recovered quickly enough though.

"And you?"

"Chillin out here for today I guess." He shrugged indifferently.

"Nope! Yay, this is perfect. _You_ my dear brother-in-law are coming to the boardwalks carnival with me! Come on let's go!" I grabbed his hand and pulled him out the door knowing he already had his phone on him anyway. I dragged him the whole way to the carnival, which was about a mile or two down. I smiled and admittedly immaturely squealed and giggled jumping up and down like a little kid. Brick looked so amused as he just thrust his hands in his pockets; really I mean what _up_ with guys and always doing that, allowing me to vent my excitement. I went straight for the concession stand, running right for it, and bought a candy apple for myself and a pink cotton candy for Brick. By the time he'd caught up with me I was nibbling and licking away at my apple as I stuck out his treat for him. His eyebrows scrunched up funny and he thanked me taking it from my hand.

"How'd you know this was my favorite kind?"

"Blossom told me like…I don't know four maybe five weeks ago." He nodded as I finished my apple happily and walked off to a game booth, him following. It was the one where you throw darts at the balloons on the wall and have to pop at least five for a prize. I pursed my lip and stared at the game. I paid the man for the darts.

"I, Buttercup, bet to you, Brick, that I can get any prize I want from the top!" we shook hands and I got ready to pop balloons. Brick leaned against a wall amusedly as the man at the booth smiled smugly.

Flick my wrist. _Pop_.

Flick my wrist. _Pop_.

Flick my wrist. _Pop._

Flick my wrist. _Pop._

Four out of five. One left to go I smirked along with the man at the booth. I knew I was going to win that prize. _He_ knew I could never pop a fifth balloon. We were both right. I positioned my body so it looked like I was aiming for a balloon and flicked my wrist one last time. It hit directly where I wanted it to. The man's shoulder. He cried out in pain and confusion as I skipped over and took something from the top row. Grabbing Bricks wrist I dragged him to another attraction. I paid the man, what's up with this game and men?, and picked up the hammer. I slammed it as hard as I could on the pad and laughed when I heard a large bell and an audience clapping. I got another prize and turned to Brick. He didn't look so surprised and that made me laugh again. I let him drag me onto some actual rides and regrettably went on most of them twice. By the time we got home our arms were filled with prizes, we'd both puked at least twice, and we were laughing. Our arms were getting tired so we just flopped in the closest room to the door, the living room. It was only 10 pm so I was assuming Bloss and Bubbles wouldn't be back for at _least_ an hour.

"Did you have _fun_ today my dear brother-in-law-to-be?"

"You seriously think those two are going to get married?" he raised an eyebrow at me and, I saw through my peripheral vision, turning to face me slightly.

"Yeah, don't you? They're so…compatible, so in sync to one another. I'd think it'd be a crime if they didn't." he snorted.

"Oh yeah? Crime against what?"

"Love." He nodded understandingly and we were quiet for a second when the front door opened. I turned lazily to look and see who'd just come in and saw Butch with a dark brunette glued to his side. He was hugging her to him and she was already wearing his jacket. My expression visibly darkened as she had a huge smile on her face coming in, Butch a small smirk a mixture or happiness, smugness, and content.

"Skye!" Brick yelled from my side. He flipped over the couch and picked up the girl, Skye, squeezing her into a hug and jerking her from side to side in the process. Butch chuckled as he brought two huge Hello Kitty suitcases into the room. I groaned and flipped myself off the couch. Fixing my outfit I patiently put my hands on my hips and waited for Brick to stop crushing the poor girl's ribs. (**SKYE**: http:/www. polyvore .com/bcs_competition/set?id=37542982)

"Brick, let her fucking breathe you douche. We're going to my room and then I'm gonna find someplace to put all her girly shit." Butch piped up dragging the Hello Kitty bags in the direction of his room. I smiled to myself. See? I told you. Butch bounces back fast.

"Butch it isn't girly and you fucking know it you ass! Hello Kitty is the most fucking badass thing alive!" Skye called out after him before turning to my with a soft smile and slight recognition.

"Hey I'm Skye but you can call me Cookie, all my close friends do! _You_ must be Buttercup!" I nodded with a small smile and held out my hand for her to shake. She stared at it puzzled for a second as she scrunched up her nose in confusion before throwing her arms around me in a hug. I was surprised and took several moments to react and return the hug.

"Pish posh with the handshakes. We may as well be sisters Butch talks about you so much. I have to say, he wasn't lying. You are worth cuffing. Usually the douche has _such_ crappy taste in women. I mean you should've seen his first girlfriend back when we were 10! She was such a _troll_. Her teeth were all yellowy and crooked and her hair all dry and frizzy and her skin had pores bigger than like moon craters or something. Sorry if I'm speaking a little too much too fast. I tend to do that sometimes. The boys think it's because I have this uncanny addiction to caffeine but I really think it's just because I'm an excitable person. I'm like almost never hyper." She smiled and took a breath. My eyes bulged as my brain fought to process a good portion of her words. Brick laughed and rolled his eyes.

"Buttercup, meet Skye. She's been our friend literally since we were in diapers. And yes she is hyper and addicted to caffeine but you'll get used to it. Everyone does. She's a model. Cookie what're you doing here?"

"_Well_," she began, dragging out the word, I sat knowing another monologue was coming on. "Butch and I were texting and I said I'm on vacation hmmm I wonder where I should go. He said I don't know somewhere warm? So I thought hey, you guys live somewhere wrong. And then Butch and I were talking and I began to tease him about…well you know what and he didn't even bite back so I asked him what was wrong and he said nothing and that little radar in the middle of my head right about here went off and I knew that this time by nothing he meant something even though normally when he says nothing he means it. So I told him I was going to Barbados with Stefanie and then flew out here. I got to the airport and called him and told his ass to pick my ass up or else it'd be his ass served to him on a silver platter and here I am! Ohmigod! By the way nice house! Hey where's Boomer? And Bubbles? And Brick are you still dating Blossom. I have no clue what she sees in you, I mean no offense hon but she's way super duper out of your league. Poor Bloss someone should tell her to never date down." She giggled and pouted a bit. I nodded theatrically like I knew what the fuck she just said.

"You know I'm sorta tired…I'm just going to go to bed now. Cookie make yourself at home, we can hang out tomorrow?"

"Sure I'd love to! Have fun sleeping!" I raised an eyebrow and nodded heading to my room.

I didn't like it but I really did like Skye. She seems so cool. Hyper. Energetic. But cool. Just don't ask me why I'd hate to admit it. Because I know the answer. I just don't like it.

I.

Was.

Jealous.

FUCK. MY. LIFE.


	7. Get to the kitchen

**I couldn't honestly give less of a fuck about this story anymore...I dunno why, I just lost inspiration...the plot is like...crap. I'm seriously considering handing this story over to someone else. Someone who would care? I dunno, whatever happens at least I didn't just delete it like the sorry little fucker I tend to be...**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Romances<span>  
><span>Chapter 7<span>**

I stumbled into the doorway of the house snorting like an idiot. Lexi was already doubled over on the floor laughing. We'd gone to the beach again while Bubs and Jake went to some fancy restaurant. This time though we decided to act like complete and total idiots, making sure we had the attention of the paparazzi first and they'd hounded us _so_ bad. It was _horrible_. But in a hilarious way. First she had started laughing, which made me laugh because she was turning red, and then when I began snorting she started laughing louder. We managed to stumble into one of the living rooms and slumped on the couch. Buttercup was already there, still in her pajamas, staring at some trashy reality show. She had a large mess of wood chippings surrounding her and I thought it was best not to ask too many questions. Pulling Lexi towards my room, we give Buttercup her space.

"Cool room, dork."

"Thanks I guess. But you know dork isnt exactly and endearing nickname."

"Yeah, but it's my nickname for you, so the circumstances are completely different." I roll my eyes and flop onto my bed with a guitar in position. I start strumming absentmindedly while Lexi sat on the edge of my bed. "Remember that one pap that kept insinuating I was a slut because I'm Bubbles' best friend? He was my favorite."

"Oh please, that one was a pig. How would the pap know anything about anything? You're not a slut just cause you dress like one." I assured her, only to receive a pillow to the face. Damn, this chick's got an arm on her. It's times with Lexi, like this, that make me even more grateful to have a girl like Bubbles. She's not as strong or violent. "Hey, that hurt! You know I could have brain damage now. You threw that pillow quite hard, and it hit a tender spot." She snorted disbelievingly.

"Too late to do you any more damage up there. Hey what're you playing? It sounds pretty nice."

"Um a guitar? Damn do live under a rock or is music just not your little Jakie-poo's thing?"

"Shut up, dumb fuck. No I meant do you have a name for the melody you're strumming right now? And FYI no, music isn't Jake's thing. If anything, he's into sports."

"Meh, you don't really seem like the type to hook a meathead jock, but then again Jake seems cool. And no, I'm just messing with the strings; I'm not really playing anything."

"Oh….well you should. You could make like a really good song out of it."

"Thanks I guess." We sat there in semi-silence as she turned on the television and began watching some Will smith movie. You know the one where he's all drunk and shit so he like…I dunno shoots weird lasers as the people and can fly? Whatever. The air was awkward and tense cause I could sense she was dying to say something. "What is it?"

"What's what?"

"You wanna say somethin'. Or ask somethin'?"

"Well…I'm having some…boy troubles…and since you're a male and all…could you help me out?" she bit her lip and turned her head away from me. She looked so freakin adorable like that I just had to chuckle. The big bad and mighty Lexi, boy troubles! That's not an often occurrence, I can tell.

"I'd love to."

"Jake bores me! It's like…we are _so_ good together and I _love_ him to death but it's like he's so indifferent and it like bores me. Sample, pretend you're me, ask me, Jake, what I wanna do today."

"Hey, honey pie sweetie cheeks, what do you want to do today?" I bat my eyelashes and force my voice to go really high whilst clapping my hands together wistfully. She punches me.

"I don't sound like that, dork. And I don't use crappy pet names." She stuck her tongue out before making her voice really deep and rough. "I don't mind Lex, anything you wanna do." She deflated and laid flat on my bed before rolling off so that she landed lightly on the floor.

"Havin' fun down there?"

"Yes!" rolling my eyes and waiting for her to finish sulking and pouting, I sit back and continue strumming my guitar. Eventually she huffs and props herself up. "So what do I do? I get so bored sometimes, I begin checking out other dudes and then I feel like crap and wanna punch myself. And after I get all crappy he almost always buys me flowers and cheers me up, successfully making me feel worse."

I sit back and contemplate her dilemma. So what if he always let her do what she wanted? Don't most chicks dig that? Cause it's like…if ya drag em everywhere _you_ wanna go, they get all pissy and start bitching about 'noooo I wanna do something _I_ like. All _your_ stuff is stupiddd!' God that's annoying. I've dated a few before that problem was no longer existent. It was completely eradicated when I began to date Bubbles. My sweet, kind, adorable, sexy, darling Bubbles. Anyway back to Lexi & Jake.

"Honesty? Be open and honest with him about your relationship and how you're getting bored. As a couple it's your duty to work together to fix any minor obstacles in your relationship." Her eye twitched. Her mouth was open and her expression was listless.

"Honesty? You're shitting me right? No way, that's only some bullshit that _perfect_ couples, like you and Bubbles, pull. He'll get offended and then go overboard and end up smothering me."

"Then Google that shit, bitch! How the hell am I supposed to know? Bubs and I got no issues."

"I wouldn't quite put it like _that_. She says you're almost never in the mood. And that when people call you gay, it pisses her off cause she ain't gettin any anyhow." Lexi stuck her tongue out and hopped up; dodging the pillow I had aimed perfectly at her head. "I'm hungry, let's eat."

"No way, it's not even my day to cook. Even if it was I wouldn't. I can't cook for shit."

"Yeah, but _I_ can. 'Sides it seemed like Buttercup needed some company." She darted out of my room and back to where we'd seen Buttercup sitting. I leaned against a wall watching as Buttercup sat and sulked on the couch.

"Hey, Buttercup, weren't you supposed to chill with Skye today?" I jerk my chin in her general direction to let her know that I was actually _addressing_ her. She glared at me and after swearing several times, mumbling to herself for a second, and calling me a 'dumb-fucking-shitted dickwad', she finally answered.

"Yeah, I was. Brick and Bloss had already left so Skye and I were gonna chill but apparently she and _Butch_ had already had some prior engagements." Lexi looked toward me confusedly.

"Oh, yeah, sorry. I forgot you didn't know their issues. You see, BC and Butch secretly want to fuck and make love in all sorts of different ways, but are both too proud, pig-headed, and stubborn to realize their true feelings. And due to this they are both sexually and emotionally frustrated being near each other and argue and fight. She's just a bit too much grape-jelly right now to realize that Butch loves her and only sees Cookie as a friend. Anyways get in the kitchen and start cookin' I'm actually hungry here." I was holding up a large knife to defend myself from Buttercups inevitable rage before I noticed she'd just up and left. Shrugging, I turned to Lex who was holding up an even bigger knife.

"Did _you_ just tell _me_ to get in the fucking _kitchen_ when you're not even my real boyfriend? Motherfucker do you have a death wish?" she was walking towards me painfully slow and I backed away quickly, a smile firm on my face. This girl be lookin for a sword fight! She chased me around the living room a bit but after I began to fight back things got a little….blurry… All I remember is looking around as we were slouched upside down on the couch and seeing feathers and shit everywhere. "We fucked up this room, dude."

"Correction. _You_ fucked up this room, cause you started it."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did too to infinity! I win! Come on, I'll just order some pizzas, it's my night to figure out dinner anyhow." I flipped off the couch and headed to the kitchen. Lexi followed close behind me before sitting in a barstool and leaning comfortably on the island. I ordered the pizzas and checked the clock. Everyone should be back soon, so the pizza and stuff will still be warm when they get here. Lex and I went back into the living room and began to watch some TV.

"I wanna play 20 questions." She whined to me after six episodes of Law& Order SVU.

"What's your favorite color?"

"Silver. Favorite animal?"

"Dog. Favorite food?" Silver is such a weird color to say. I bet she doesn't even need to ask _my_ favorite color. It's the same as Bubbles' but darker.

"Junk."

"Witty." Kudos.

"Aren't I?"

"Conceited? Yes." She threw a pillow at my head the same second Bubbles and Jake crept through the door. Bubbles was giggling and Jake was chuckling lightly with an indulgent smile on his face, like he was dealing with some kind of kindergartener. They saw us and immediately came over. Lex and I moved apart to make room for them and they came over. Bubbles plopped lightly on my lap and Jake sat comfortably on the couch and put his arm around Lexi like it had always belonged there in the first place. Lexi let her head drop to the crook of his shoulder. Her head fit perfectly, like it was made specifically for her and her alone. Bubbles hugged at my neck, still giggling.

"Lexiiiii, Ohmigod Jake is such a _loser_."

"Dude, Boom, Bubbles is like…such an airhead." He turned his head to me, full smile going. Nothin left to do but play along huh?

"Yeah, I know man. But she's hot so I keep her anyway." Bubbles smacked me in the back of the head lightly. We all chilled like this pretty much until the pizza came and everyone else after that. Cookie looked downright pissed and I knew immediately it had taken all her strength not to fuck up Butch's face. Brick and Blossom had tried to creep in unnoticed but they had guilty smiles and when questioned eventually told the truth. Apparently Brick coerced Bloss into having a little 'fun', knowing it'd get them in trouble. Our agents had put them on house arrest for three days. Anyway, we all ate and retired to our rooms. Bubbles, Jake, Lexi and I all went into my room and chilled there for a few until they had to go. After they left, Brick forced Bubs and I to our respective rooms, only giving us enough time to kiss goodnight.

I can't wait until tomorrow, we're scheduled that we actually get to spend time with our partners. I'm _finally_ gonna have some time with my Bubbles…


	8. Her Temper was Under Control

**A/N:**** I felt bad cause all you reader people deserved better than that last crap chapter. so here's a rewrite of it...sorta...whatever.**

**polyvore. com/cgi/set?id=42886895**

* * *

><p>Romances<p>

Chapter 8

Groaning, I covered my head with a pillow as various things began to hit my leg. Finally something hard hit it and I forced my head up from under my covers. I swear to god I'm gonna kill whoever's fucking hitting my fucking leg like this. I'm _not_ a fucking morning person. I never have been and never will be. God everyone in this fucking country must be like….aware or whatever that Buttercup fucking rejected my dumb ass.

Isnt that warrant enough to be allowed to fucking sleep in? Whatever. I'll just go to the park and pick up another chick in seconds. ARGH! I can't. I mean I'm physically able to. I just don't wanna. Fuck the world. This fucking crush on BC is throwing off my fucking A game. I don't even wanna go out and have a nice fuck around with some chick; I'm so hung up on this bitch. Fucking Buttercup.

"Butch Jojo I swear to fucking god if you don't get your lazy ass up this instant I'm going to throw a huge tantrum to end all tantrums. And you know what no. you're used to those. I swear to Jesus Christ if you don't get up like now I will go in the kitchen and drink six five hour energies, three cappuccinos, and a half cup of soda. I swear! Ohhhh and those little sugar candies. You know the ones in the really cool colors that taste like blueberries and raspberries and stuff. Oh my god those are delicious. Anyway what was I saying….OH! Yeah. Wake the fuck up." I smirk into my pillow. Pshhh, it's just Cookie. Whatever. I better wake up before she makes good on her promise. I mean…we aren't completely inept. We hid that shit from her, but she _does_ have her own money. No one could really stop her from going out and buying that shit.

"I'm up, I'm up, Cookie. What do you need, babes?"

"I need for my bestest friend to stop moping & tell me what happened." I rolled my eyes never letting my smirk drop. Cookie hates my smirks.

"I told you."

"No, all you said was 'I was gonna tell her errything and shit, an then after I did I was like whatever she gon cockblock a nigga, fine then.' And that's not exactly coherent." Skye pouted and climbed over to the edge of my bed and sat. I propped myself up with a pillow and rested my hands behind my head. Cookie punched me in the stomach. I dunno why she's making such a big deal about this shit. Yeah, I fell for BC. Yeah, I fell hard like a fucking pussy. Yeah, I took my chances _knowing_ the fucking odds weren't in my favor. Yeah, she proved me right and rejected my ass. Yeah, I still got the fucking hots for this bitch. But, yeah, I'll get over it eventually. I've been stalling and keeping Cookie _away_ from Buttercup this whole week, hoping against all hope she'll let it go and just let the situation fizzle out. But, no, that's just not Cookie's style. But I can't resist Skye's puppy dog pout and large innocent eyes, so I spill. Fuck I'm a pussy. I've lost all my like…resolve and shit.

"Fine, I told her how I felt and I practically _begged_ for a chance." Insert my careless shrug (that is obviously just to mend my broken heart and pride) here. "Buttercup shot me down. She totally flipped the fuck out. It was like I'd just asked her to kill a small bunny. Hey, I want some ice cream, wanna go to the market with me?" she flipped backwards off my bed, making a perfect landing.

"Nah, I'm cool. BrickHead already thinks we're dating, he doesn't need any further incentive to prove his 'point'." I pouted at her.

"I ate mounds of ice cream with you when Lil Wayne said you were too young to be his video chick."

"That was _different_." She defended indignantly.

"I also ate gallons of chocomint chip with you when he who shall not be named dumped you for a certain Hispanic actress from nickelodeon." She popped up instantly and shoved me off my own damn bed.

"I hate you. Come on then, get dressed and I'll be waiting in the car. I mean really though, what was your company thinking when they sent you guys down here with that thing?" she pulled a face, referring to the large party bus we drove down here with.

I laughed and waved her off so that I could get dressed. Jeans. Shirt. Shoes. Simple. Don't know why girls seem to take forever when they do this, but whatever. I walked through the various halls, passing first Skye's room and then Buttercups. I heard some really faint voices in the distance of Buttercups room, the second I passed it. Dear god, please don't let it be so. Who would've thought that I'd have to keep a girl _my_ age under fucking supervision? Please, just let Skye be in her car. I ran outside to the garage, tipping my faux hat to Princess as I ran around the bus to Skye's little convertible. Nope, no Skye in sight.

I ran back inside, angry, and heard footsteps coming around the corner. Chickening out and not wanting to yell at Skye or worse, hurt her feelings by mistrusting her, I went back into the car and hopped into the driver's seat. For all I know, Buttercup could be talking to her sisters and Skye could be using her vanity dresser to fix her makeup or something. Sighing I ran a hand through my hair and looked at the passenger's side of the car as it opened. I groaned in frustration as I saw not Skye's white skinny jeans, pink and white checked top and pink boots but Buttercups black skinny jeans, green and black checked tope and black boots. Great. This is why you should never see the best in people. Evil people to say the least. You wouldn't think it after a first glance at Skye, no, but trust me, she's evil.

"Where's Skye?" I ask her, exasperated and whishing that I'd just stayed in bed.

"She's inside, dork. Now Shut Up and Drive."

"I will if you play a game of Russian Roulette with yourself." I smirk as she realizes what I'm trying to do.

"That'd be a little too Complicated don't you think?"

"Cheers to that." She shakes her head and laughs, turning on the radio. I revel in the fact that, despite the obvious awkwardness and tension. I can still make her laugh. "So how come Skye didn't want to go with you? Your body odor too offensive for her too?" the light atmosphere is halfway gone, and my male pride in danger, _again_.

"No." I reply curtly and flick off the radio. Suddenly, I don't want my ice-cream anymore. "You want to go anywhere? I'm gonna go visit Vince." I tell her, slowing down and turning back towards the house.

"Oh, Vincente? No, I'll tag along. Just lemme change first." I mentally face palm myself and ignore the stinging white-hot jealousy I feel at Buttercup's obvious attraction for _my_ best friend. Scoffing, I pull into the driveway and sluggishly follow her inside. Flopping on the couch I wait a full ten minutes before I begin to wonder why I'm doing this for her when I know she'll just end up flirting with Vince all night and then I remember that I'd do just about anything to make her happy and see her smile. Despite the fact that her being my girlfriend is the best thing I could think of at this moment, she's still like a sister to me. I wait _another_ ten minutes before she finally walks out in a red top that looked like it was designed for a stripper and booty 'shorts' that could've passed for jean underwear on her, her legs were way too long for her to wear shorts that small.

"You are NOT wearing that." I made sure to sit up straighter and send her a glare that'd even frustrate Bubbles. She scoffed and rolled her eyes at me, like the defiant teenager we all know her to be.

"Who are you, my father?" she chuckled as she applied her favorite lipstick, Candy Apple Red, in the mirror.

"Psh, you WISH I'd let you call me your daddy." I smirked at her as she froze and took my advantage as she stopped applying the lipstick. "Now go change, or I'm leaving you."

"Fine, fine! God, you're such a dick sometimes, you know that?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I've been called worse. Now, hurry up I wanna get there _before_ I die." By the time we got to the Vince's, Buttercup in her original outfit, it was still early (6:30). I called him and ordered him to open the door. He let us in and 'introduced' us to his 'girlfriend'. Did I forget to mention this to Buttercup? Oops, it's seems apparent that I have considering the look on her face.

"Hey, Dickwad, Babe. How've you been? This is…um…er…Sarah?" the extremely irritated hot blonde on his couch sat up, holding a blanket to her chest tightly, and scoffed.

"Ugh! It's Kristen!" Vince shoots me his most innocent look and shrugs. This, in guy language translates easily to '_Same difference, right?_' No, bro. Not the same difference. Bitches get high-strung over that kinda shit when you forget their…anything. "Oh this is just _rich_. Ohmigod like…aren't they on the same show as you Vincey? Your brother knocked up her sister!" she gave a shrill, shriek laugh before continuing. "Haha, Slut-Rule #1: always have a 72 hour back-up pill. Or at least a condom to begin with. Must suck having to be a single mother." Stiffening I turned towards Buttercup, who was already being held back by Vince. And he wasn't doing a very good job.

"What do you mean?" I stood in front of Buttercup, shielding the blonde from Buttercup's murderous line of vision.

"_Duh,_ everyone has like _so_ read the last edition of US weekly or whatever. Word is, Brick's already dumped his slutty redheaded ex girlfriend in favor of some peppy brunette, and Bubbles and Boomer have _already_ moved on from each other. They probably weren't even dating to being with considering how fast they both found someone else."

"Audrey, out. Just go. Those are my friends you're talking about too and Bloss is no slut."

"It's…its Kristen. Bu-But Vincey!" she whimpered, looking confused as to what it was that she had done wrong. She looked at the three of us sadly.

"Out!" she looked hurt and upset, yet still confused somehow, as she fumbled around the room looking for her clothes. On her way out, her clothes in hand and blanket wrapped around her body, she made sure to fix BC and I with a withering glare. A glare that only served to make Buttercup even more upset as she let an animalistic growl. She finally managed to throw Vince and me off of her and grabbed the keys away from me roughly.

"I'm going home. Vincente will give you a ride home, Bitch." She mumbled giving us both hugs before slamming the door on her way out.

Wow, Buttercup controlling her temper…there's a first for everything I suppose. So Vince and I played Modern Warfare and ate pizza all the rest of the night.


	9. Robin's Predicament & Brick's Heartbreak

http:/www . polyvore . com/cgi/set?id=43200572

* * *

><p>Romances<br>Chapter 9

"LISTEN I DON'T FUCKING CARE IF IT'S ALREADY BEEN PRINTED, FIX THIS!" Brick was on the phone yelling at…someone. We were on another fun-filled cover of some trashy magazine that only sought to destroy our fragile adolescent minds emotionally and psychologically by ruining our lives bit by bit. _Now_, apparently not only has Brick left me for Skye, he's refusing to pay child support, as if I don't make enough to support my fictitious baby on my own.

"Brick Jojo I don't see _why_ this is such a big deal, just pay me my child support and go run off with that superior woman! It's the hair isnt it!" I cry hysterically forcing out some tears as I spoke. I took a peek behind me at Brick, who was leaning on the island with his hands spread and his Bluetooth in. I threw him a cheeky grin and wiped away some of the fake tears. He smirked, playfully shaking his head and pretending to nip at me. Blushing, I turned my head away and turned my attention back on…what was I doing? Um…whatever. I'll just go…clean our room.

"Thank you ma'am, I knew you'd understand. Yes, I do realize I lucked out on not having to stay with her. Yes, I'll be sure to send your daughter my autograph. Good day ma'am." I shrieked and ran, or attempted to run, to our room. But fuck me sideways, today _had _to be the day I wore my favorite custom wedges. They had my name inscribed in gold on the bottom. I shrieked again as I felt Bricks arms wrap around my waist and pull me back, hugging me to him.

"Thanks for that. Thanks to you, my lawyers are taking care of the magazine circuits. But uh, shouldn't you be somewhere doing something right now?" he whispered dangerously close to my ear, nipping briefly at the lobe, testing to see if I'd hit him. The feel of his cool minty breath on my neck sent shivers down my spine.

"Yeah, actually, I do. And when I meet Robin, I'll make sure to tell her it's all your fault I'm late."

"Well, fuck me. Then I'll have two naggy, beautiful women on my case. Thanks, Bloss, truly." He gripped at his chest for a minute, feigning hurt. I took this one armed advantage to wiggle out of his grasp. Even though he pinned me against the wall five point two seconds later.

"_Goodbye_, Brick. Tell Ace I said hello, will ya?" I wiggled away from the wall, and him, and headed for the door. He gave me a two finger salute as I left, plugging into my Carter IV playlist as I did, walking towards my best friend Robin's house. We'd been best friend since basically forever. I walk the short distance to Robin's house as fast as possible, but I'm not fast enough to escape the ruthless pap.

"Blossom! Blossom! Ms. Utonium! Where are you going?" I scoff, annoyed, and roll my eyes as a plastic surgery failure practically fuses a microphone to my mouth and shoves her face into mine as close as physics will allow. Besides her evident flaws, lipo, and botox failures, she had on more makeup than fucking Ronald McDonald.

"To a friends." I reply, successfully dodging the woman and her camera crew. For a few seconds anyway.

"Ohh, juicy. You found a _new_ guy. Is he _willing_ to be your baby daddy, or are you just _pinning_ the child on this poor child? Do you know the gender yet? And do you really think wearing shoes that high benefit you _or_ the baby? Your ankles and back must be positively _screaming_. Mind if we feel a kick?" I stop in my tracks and turn menacingly slowly to glare at thee vile bitch pestering me.

"First of all Ms. Drag Queen Barbie, I'm visiting a _girl_ friend of mine. Secondly I'm not pregnant! Look, see, I'm supposedly, what five months along now? There's not even a slight bump anywhere on my stomach. Thirdly, even I if I were fucking pregnant, which I'm not, I'd wear whatever fucking shoes I wanted to, _without_ silicone bitches like you questioning my choices. And _no_ you may not touch me in any way shape or form. Good day, _ma'am_." After my rant I shoot her camera guy a sweet smile, her coffee guy a flirty wink, and I saved a special hand gesture for her.

The walk to Robin's house was essentially better after I had let out some half deserved rage at the bitchy reporter woman. Great…now I feel bad. How do _I_ know if she's really bitchy? Maybe she's just trying to live out her dreams and make a living off of being a personal space invading, life sucking leech. It's just her job after all. Then again if she weren't a ruthless kind of person, she wouldn't have taken the initiative or gotten up the guts to join her particular career field.

"Hey, Lover, open up." I yelled into my phone after dialing Robin's number. She sighed before groaning in frustration.

"Hi to you too, Bloss. You know you're a lot looser….that is to say calmer, than I thought you'd be considering the press and everything right now." she said to me, opening her door and letting me in. I let out a breath, my lips flapping softly in the process and shrugged, signaling that I didn't really mind the rumors anymore. Robin wasn't famous; she doesn't necessarily care how long it takes to overcome rumors, as long as you're okay in the end. "So…do I get the Godparent rights? Or am I special enough to be considered an auntie?" I snorted unattractively and playfully shoved her into a wall.

"Lover, whatever the hell is in my stomach and or womb right now is half yours. Don't deny this child, R! You can't just impregnate me and deny the baby afterwards." I cried dramatically clutching at my stomach.

"Bitch please." Robin scoffed at me, smiling, before going into her kitchen. "Hey you got the pregnancy munchies yet, cause I was just about to ba-" I stopped her short seeing her aiming for the oven.

"Yes."

"How do y-"

"Yes."

"But you don't even-"

"YES." I took Robin by the shoulders and shook her gently.

"Will you let me finish?" I giggled and nodded, sitting up on a barstool while she impatiently tapped her foot at me. "I'm not making anything fancy. Just some brownies, a cake, double chocolate cookies, and possibly cannoli's later if Will or Derek stops by." She said while scrubbing at a near invisible spot on her stove.

Robin was emancipated from her parents, just like my sisters and I. Bubbles had practically been adopted by the Jojo Parents, superstar blonde bimbo of a mom and a big shot businessman daddy, and Buttercup and I were left to ourselves because we couldn't stand our father anymore. He was horrible, the worst stage dad you could ever imagine. At 13 we split and our manager was our guardian. At 16 we were emancipated. Robin's parents, however, just didn't care for her. They couldn't care less if she went this way or that. Whatever happened to her or her little brother, Will, wasn't their problem. So she split and took Will, who's only two years younger, with her. She makes 'ends meet' as an 'cashier' and this huge bakeshop, given her obvious skills.

Once when I went to visit her at work, I ordered a cupcake and two bites in I knew Robin had been the one to make it. Her pastries have a taste like no other. I would assume that her boyfriend of 3 ½ years, Derek, agrees with this notion, as he's always complaining about how she's going to make him fat, at which point she reminds him that she only cooks it, she doesn't shove it down his food-hole. And despite her delectably fattening cooking skills, not just in pastries but in entrées too, she's as thin as a toothpick and her brother as fit as a fiddle.

"How is D, by the way? I haven't really seen either of you in 2 months, in teenager years this is like…forever." I question, making my voice sound extremely devastated. Hey, I _am_ an actress, eccentric by profession. Robin began to bite her lip nervously and she looked down and around. She looked everywhere but at me. She refused to meet my eyes.

"Um…our half year anniversary was last week…" she replied, leaning against the counter beside the stove and twiddling her thumbs. I nodded suspiciously.

"Yeah…I sent you guy's gifts. Premiere tickets and press passes along with, Modern Warfare for him and a diamond locket, which I hope you liked because it took forever to find and Buttercup was _not_ happy going to the mall every day for six hours straight."

"I loved it Blossy, you knew I would, but…I got something else in diamond form…" my eyes widened in realization and a small gasp escaped my lips. She made a small nod of her head and gave a weak smile.

"No…" she shook her head, instantly becoming upset as she put her head in her hands.

"Yes…" she groaned. "And I…I just froze. That's it. Nothing. Oh, Bloss you should've seen the look on his face. I told him we were too young, we weren't ready…that I still had a lot of things going on financially and then there was Will, who thankfully was out with his friends, not to mention that I have to keep up with school if I have any chance getting into a _respectable _culinary facility. He looked so heartbroken. I told him I'd think about it but I just don't know…" she blabbed getting flustered as she ran out of breath.

"Oh, Robin. Come 'ere. No wonder you're baking like a fiend." I mumbled into her hair as I drew her into my arms. "I don't know what to say to you besides…well whatever makes you comfortable will be the best decision and I'll support you through it all, because I know how he makes you happy. Plus, you know engagements can last forever. Ten years is the longest engagement I've ever come into contact with."

"I know but…it's not fair to him."

"Ro, are you…are you even love with him?" she pulled away from me and shot me a sharp look as the oven dinged.

"That's the most absurd thing you've said to me since you tried to give up on meat and boys in the same week. I thought you were dying or something. Of course I love him."

"Vegetarianism is healthier! Just cause I couldn't stick to it doesn't mean it was bad. Anyway, back to my point. I know for a fact you love him but are you _in_ love with him?" she bit her lip again as she placed the batch of vanilla chip brownies on the stove to cool before she added the finishing touches. Sighing in defeat she turned to me, pale.

"Yeah, I think I am in love with him. And that's what scares me. I'm only 16 and this is all happening too fast. I'm practically an adult already and now all this is going on. It's like my life has a mind of its own and it thinks it's ready to move on already and with or without me, it seems inevitable."

"Ro, it can't be that bad."

"Really, Bloss? It isnt? While other kids our age are having fun, complaining about school, hanging with friends, partying, drinking, and doing illegal things, we're stuck being responsible. I have to worry about schoolwork, a job, college-because I'm practically paying for two here, and one is before I even graduate, and Will. I don't want _him_ robbed of his youth. And then there's you. You have school to keep up with, a _high-maintenance _job, and your sisters to worry about. I love Bubs and BC but they aren't exactly the most responsible people I've ever met. Face it Blossom, we're more mature and adult than most of the actual _adults_ directly in our lives." She griped, shaking her head as she finished the brownies and took out the cookies just before the oven went off again.

"I suppose you're right. But I'd be right in saying you deserve the happiness in your life that I know Derek brings you. Don't deny yourself something that you need as much as him because you're worried how it'll interfere with your other obligations. I know for a fact that Will loves having a guy around, especially one as testosterone filled as Der, that Derek's an honor student and can help you if you slip in school at all, and I've also seen him help you around the kitchen. You're never alone, Ro. And whether it's Derek or Will or myself you'll never be in this whirlwind you call a life by yourself."I tell her as she prepares cake batter for the oven.

"Blossom." She says my name shakily, her voice wavering obviously. "How would I live without you in my life?" she faced me and I noticed that she'd already let a few tears drop. I outstretched my arms for her to fall into. This is what best friends are for. Hugs, sensuality, love, dorkiness, and food. But mostly sensuality and love.

"Probably a _lot_ happier." I joke with her, squeezing once before letting her go.

"I'm gonna go call the guys. Will said he stayed late and Der…Der _should_ be home. Watch the cake will ya'?"

"Got it, SickTits." I call after her as my phone dings. _4 Missed Text Messages._ Three from Dex and one from Brick. Rolling my eyes I move my finger directly towards Brick's name. It's probably more important anyway.

_Went out w/Butch. If ur not home 8:30 I'm picking ur ass up. Btw we have an audition 2morrow 4 some movie. The boss ladies say it's both of us or nothing. Apparently, we're a package deal now, with the baby and all._ _-xox*BigRedBrick* _(

I smile involuntarily. The baby. This whole ordeal will be over soon and we'll have to return to our 'normal' lives. We'll be finishing up taping for, hopefully, the last season of our show in a week or two, and after that the girls and I will never have to see the boys on a regular basis again. Well, except Boomer I'm assuming because of his and Bubbles' situation. I sighed sadly. I would miss them. Regardless of any type of front I manage to put up, I will miss them all. Brick especially. I don't think I'll ever manage to hate another costar as much as him. I realize something slightly frightening now that I think of it. Despite how much time I spend with the boys, I don't even know what any of them want to do after the show is over. I mean…they all obviously all have talent. But do they want to extend their talents or move on to something where they aren't recognized as three brothers who all act together. They're basically a hot version of the Jonas brothers. Only…talented.

Boomer isnt only good at acting. He sings. And writes music. And plays various different instruments. Butch can do…anything with his hands. And I mean _anything_. He could be and architect. And Brick…well what does he even like to do?

In retrospect I'm beginning to regret hating him for all these years, now that our time together is on a very limited schedule, ending along with the show. I'll miss him terribly. I regret not getting to know him better, or give him a chance, or even try to stop hating him from the very beginning. In truth, I don't even remember why we don't like each other. Whether it was from our characters being taken too seriously by us both, or some wrong done unto the other, it simply stuck as a habitual thing.

"They're both on their way, Babes. You staying for dinner?" I looked towards Ro as she came down the hall and into the kitchen where I still sat. I snapped out of my saddening thoughts. Checking the time I shook my head. It was already 8:40 and I didn't feel like walking back anyway. I'd just call Brick and ask he pick me up.

"Suit yourself. Take the cookies though, Derek will go crazy and eat the whole plate and then move onto the brownies and I don't feel like cuddling him if he's moaning of a tummy ache." She smirked as I gave her a hug and grabbed my purse. She wrapped the cookies professionally and set them on the table for me to take. Wandering into the living room I tapped at my phone. It rung twice.

"Creep. I was just about to call you. Robin's address is 651, right? I know the street, not the number."

"Um…yeah."

"Good. I'm outside then." I heard a horn and peeked out the window to see a sleek black Chrysler Town & Country. Mom car. He hung up and honked once more before settling into his seat. I gave Ro a good luck kiss on the cheek and hugged her before taking her yummylicious cookies and getting into the car. Placing the cookies on my lap, I settled into the car confusedly and strapped on a seatbelt.

"What's with the mom car? Sexy…but mommish."

"We were getting no benefit out of Princess just sitting in the party bus all day for nothing. I told them to send her back and get us a real fucking car. We got three. This one is 'ours' cause you know, you're a role model and all. You've got to be the ideal, all American mother. Hence, you get the ultimate soccer mom car. Are those cookies?"

"God, you're such a boy. Yes, Brick my day was fine how was yours? Great? Well that's delightful." I reply sarcastically smiling at him. He winks at me and continues driving, one hand on the wheel and one hand alternating between the gear shift and his lap.

"You know me, Bloss. Mind's always on three things. Sex, Food, Family."

"Funny considering you're a virgin, you can't cook, and you're more like a babysitter to your brothers." He shot me a heavily amused glance and a smile. I felt my stomach flutter with unexpected warmth.

"Bloss, babe, sorry to um…break it to you, considering you're carrying my kid and all, but _you_ were _definitely_ not my first. Not by a long shot. I'm not man-whore though." my right eye twitched uncomfortably.

"Gross. We're only 16, Brick."

"Going on 17." There was a pause as he continued to drive but noticed my face in his peripheral vision. "Hey, don't look down your nose at me because _you're _a prude."

"I'm not looking down at you!" I protest, losing my temper. "I just find it ultimately surprising that you have no self worth. You just gave your body away to the first random slut that happened to pass by, didn't you?" he steps on the brake harshly, thrusting me forward, before beginning to drive again.

"Actually no, I didn't. But it's just fucking _great_ that you'd think that of me. We happened to have been dating for two years straight. We did literally everything together and were inseparable. I called her every morning, every night, and she did the same for me. We never missed out on a moment of each other's lives. She was my best friend and everyone _gushed_ how perfect we were. I gave her my entire heart, mind and soul and kept nothing from her. She knew everything about me. Things I didn't even tell my brothers, I'd tell to her. I was so in love with her and then on our two-year anniversary I caught her cheating on me with a male stripper. Exactly one week after I 'forfeited' my virginity to her. But thanks, for that Blossom. Thanks you for deprecating my self-esteem."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know. It's not that big a deal. You're probably over her anyway."

"That's because you're so judgmental. You never bothered to just fucking _ask_. Just like you're doing when you simply assume I'm over her. I'm not. I still love her just that little bit. The bit that refuses to let go of my first, and at this point only, love. Don't go placing you're fucking familial issues on me and using them to judge my love/sex life."

"This has _nothing_ to do with my family."

"Oh, yeah, right. You're going to sit there and tell me that your fucked up way of thinking has nothing to do with the fact that your father is an idiot who can't hold down any form of relationship and bases all, what 16, of his wives on sex alone. You've been are fucked up relationships your entire life. No wonder you're such a stuck-up, prudey, bitch." He spat at me angrily as he slammed the brake once more and punched a button on his keys to close the garage door before turning to meet my eyes. I was already crying. I couldn't help it. He didn't have to be so mean.

"You're so melodramatic. That was an overreaction and you _know_ it. I _hate you_ Brick Joshua Jojo. I hate you more than Bubbles hates animal abuse." I yelled at him briefly before getting out and slamming all the doors behind me. Going inside I ignored all the questioning looks and glances I was getting and locked myself in my bathroom. Still crying, I slipped out my phone, ready to call Ro to come get me. I checked Dexter's messages before calling and quickly read through them.

_Blossom, I miss you._

_Blossom you can't still be mad at me?_

_Blossom? Fine, call back when you can and…I'd love if we could meet in person to sort this stuff out. Any time any place, I just miss you. Call me. –Dex_

_**Dex, pick me up. **__**Now**__**. **_I made sure to remember to text him the address.

Sniffling I slid the phone in my back pocket and ruffled through the bathroom cabinet for my emergency beauty kit, my regular beauty kit was kept in my actual room and the mini one was in the my other bag. I looked a mess. My hair was frizzed up, my eyes puffy and red, my skin was colorless, and my lips looked extremely pale.

"Blossom, open up. Come on don't be such a cliché, you can do better than locking yourself in a _bathroom_." Scoffing to myself I rushed through fixing my hair, quickly fixed my face and straightened my clothes. My phone buzzed as if on cue. I slid it open and checked it. _Out front. –Dexter_. "Blossom, I'm sorry. Please just…come out. I shouldn't have placed that all on you. It's just…it's one of the only things I'm sensitive about. Still hurts to know she felt the need to cheat on me because I wasn't 'up to her standards'." Pause. "Blossom?" still not feeling any better about the fact that he'd brought my familial issues into his little relationship hissy fit, I huffed softly and walked out the bathroom, brushing past him. Past everyone.

I went outside, climbed into Dex's car, and drove off with him.


	10. Dexter

**Romances  
>Chapter 10<strong>

"Hey, where's Blossom going?" Bubbles rushed into my room a minute after we all heard the screech of burning rubber on the asphalt. I flinched momentarily before realizing that Bubbles was simply curios, not angry. I suppose she hadn't seen how blotchy and red Blossom's face was. _Or_ heard her sister crying. Oh no, if Bubbles had heard that, I'd be two feet under right not. She wouldn't even put me 6 feet, nope, just two to allow the insects and rodents to pick at my festering and rotting flesh. Nice.

"Nowhere Bubbles. She just wanted to visit her friend Robin." I sighed frustratedly and ran a hand through my hair. Bubbles eyes narrowed at me as she stood her ground and crossed her arms.

"She just got back from Robin's. When she ran in, unsual for her to begin with, she accidentally threw the plate at Boomer's head. Skye's already bouncing off the walls." I chuckled desepite myself. Trust _Skye_ to be the one to attack sugar the second she sees it. We'd successfully hidden everything sugary from her, so she _must've _been on withdrawl.

"That's Skye. Just install some metal straps to her bed and screw them down, with her under them, and she'll be fine in the morning."

"I left Buttercup and Boomer to deal with her. Right now, my main concern is Blossom."

"Oh yeah…um, she went somewhere." I replied feebly, wishing, if not for Bubbles' sake but for my own peace of mind, that I actually knew where she went. The thought of simply calling her and asking _had_ crossed my mind but I suppose if she were in any mood to talk to me or answer to me she wouldn't have left. Or left without telling _someone_ where she was going.

"No? truly? I would _not_ have guessed that by the sound of the screeching tires out front and her disappearance along with it. Brick, I swear to sweet baby Jesus that if you don't find my sister in the next hour, I'll kill you. I will sharpen my favorite pencil, stab it straight through you chest and stab your organs with the pencil until it looks like a fucking kebob. And if _that_ fails to kill you, I'll just tear out your lungs and heart and mash them with my vintage mace." She paused in her rather…frightening monologue to smile at me sweetly. "And then I'll dump your dead body into a biiiig tub of glitter for someone else to find. Hopefully it'll be a depraved teenage girl who deluded herself into mistaking your glittery carcass for that of Edward Cullen's. Anyway, g'nite." She hadnt stopped smiling and I simply shrunk into myself. God I miss the times when I hadnt known the extent of Bubbles wrath. My brothers and I had instantly mistaken her for the _sweet_ sister.

Pacing our bedroom I, ashamedly, looked through Blossom's laptop. I felt dirty invading her privacy like this but, aside from trying to save my skins, I truly was worried about her. who _knows_ where whoever she went with is taking her? she could be in danger or hurt or…I don't even know. All I _do _know is that she isnt in the right state of mind to be just _hanging _out with…whoever, and that she might be in trouble because of it. I made my way to her facebook account and scrolled for about ten minuted coming up with nothing. I check her messages and found that aside from our agents badgering, she hadn't replied or been sent anything since at least two days ago, save for the fan-page dedicated solely to her. sighing frustratedly I ran a hand through my hair and shut her laptop down.

As a last resort I looked towards my phone, and after ten minutes of hovering my finger above the talk option. Tapping it gently I held the phone to me ear. When our managers from hell eventually picked up they were unsettlingly cheerful. Ranting on about disbelief finally beginning to circulate amongst the public. People were 'finally gaining some damn IQ points and realizing that Blossom isn't pregnant. Or at least not anymore.' After their rant ended they asked me why I had called so late. So I told them and when they were done berating me and verbally biting my head off they told me to shut up and hang up so they could call her. they said some other things before that but after profanities began to slip through I stopped paying attention. They found her and got her to tell them where she was. Apparently she had gone to a 'friends' house. Angelique gave me the address and told me to pick her up before she is forced to kill us both. According to her a 'lovers quarrel' was just the opposite of what 'we' needed right now. ironically enough there are no lovers to speak of in this situation. Speaking of 'this situation' after I had calmed down and rationalized with my self, I stopped worrying. Blossom's a big girl, and a fiesty one at that, she's smart and thinks on her feet. She's perfectly capable of handling herself. I head over to Ace's house and borrow one of his bikes and head to the address Ang gave me. I come to a stop and assess the house quickly before hopping up the steps. The house looked relatively nice, so at least I knew she wasn't in the slums of the city or something outrageous. Ringing the bell, I waited until a redheaded dude answered the door in nothing but his boxers and a muscle-tee. Grimacing lightly I rubbed the back of my neck awkwardly.

"Er, hey man. Is Blossom Utonium here?" the dude turns nods a few times before turning around and calling out into the house.

"Babe, you've got a visitor. Um, who are you? To Bloss, I mean." He turned to me suspiciously for a moment before Blossom popped up at the door in nothing but her ankle sock and a hoodie I knew to be a man's, certainly not hers. She looked half-surpised and half-annoyed as she unconvincingly glared at me."Whatever, I'll leave you two to it since she obviously knows you. Babe, if you need me I'm just down the hall, alright?"

"Yeah, got it, Dex." She mumbled to him before she stepped outside, past the screen door and towards me. he departed awkwardly.

"Funny," I remarked staring at her endlessly long legs. "weren't _you_ the one crucifying _me_ in the car for not being a virgin?" I accused upsettedly.

"Crucifying? Whatever, this is nothing like how it looks, so go home." She was exasperated, that much I could tell.

"I _came_ to pick you up and bring you home. But since you're so _comfortable_ here, I don't have the heart to disrupt you. Don't forget the audition tommorow and the premiere at the end of the week." Turning around and beginning to walk away from her.

"Hypocrite. Just look at who's judging whom, here. At least I'm still pure." She stated to my retreating figure, stopping me in my tracks.

"Get _off_ your high-fucking-pedestal. You're no Mary or Mother Teresa. And excuse me for not believing the validity in your 'purity,' because pure women don't normally come out of a random man's house in nothing but a sweatshirt."

"He's not random, he's my fucking boyfriend."

"Oh, you have a _boyfriend_. Truly. That's simply amazing to know that _you_ can haughtily go off and date anyone you like while I had had to stay 'truthful' to our 'relationship'. Ang and Jackie will just love hearing about that. Have fun here." my words came out harsh and upset, but not as much as I had hoped.

"I _will_. Tell Buttercup not to forget to bring me my things." She yelled, but I was already revving up the bike angrily in reply.

As I sped down the street toward's Ace's place, at a highly illegal speed, I saw nothing but red. Parking the bike in front of his garage, hyperconscious aware that if I scratched it in the slightest he'd kill me. kicking at the door until he opened up I stormed in and raided his fridge. Finding nothing but redbull and leftovers I grabbed some roti and began to warm it up in the microwave.

"Dude, not that I'm opposed to you visiting or whatever but what if I'd had a lady-friend over? You've _gotta _start calling ahead."

"Well my dear friend I'd pick the skank up by her fucking elbow and kick her the fuck out. Because I'm more important at the moment. Bros before hos and all that jazz." I said to him calmly. And Ace, being the enjoyably smart and calculating man he is, knew that I'd never be so rude to his personal indeavors or as narssicistic as I was at the moment unless something was wrong.

"Come, come. Sit down, and tell Uncle Ace what's wrong." Smiling weakly I took the roti out the microwave and moved over to the couch to begin eating it. It smelled _so _good. "I know you're gonna share that shit. Pass some this way."

"In your dreams, bitch. Now let me complain and bitch in peace. Blossom and I got into a small disagreement." Ace looked at me in sheer disbelief. It's the kind of look that dumb people get-like the blonde weather-girl in the end of Mean Girls.

"Fuck, ni**a you came to my house, jacked my bike and my food just to tell me _that_? That's the _usual_. There's nothing _new_ there because you guys always fight."

"Correct. We always fight but we never just have disagreements. She's really upset with me, man. but I gotta say I aint too fond of her right now either." I tore the roti in half and tossed it to Ace, who caught it in his mouth like an expert before biting into it and catching the rest in his hands.

"Woah. What's wrong then? Did you guys have like…a lovers spat or something."

"She's got a boyfriend. Not only do I feel betrayed, I feel that it's unfair. If I had known all this time that she didn't care for our fake relationship just as much as I don't I would've begun dating such a long time ago. I mean, she's being extremely selfish."

"Well, yeah, considering she's carrying your kid but…"

"Shut up man, you and I both know she's not really pregnant with my kid. And if she were then she's seriously got some immaculate conception thing going on, because I havent touched her."

"Pshh, who knows? You could've gotten one of your drinks at the shmancy parties drugged and in your stupor you could've done her all night long." Ace said, like it was the simplest, most rational thing he's ever come up with-which it very well may be.

"No. No, Ace I couldn't've. Anyway she's over at the dudes house now. he's a flaming ginger and right now I _wish_ I could call him a flaming homosexual. It'd make me feel better." I began to sulk darkly as I finished off the roti.

"Well, why can't you?"

"She came outside in nothing but his sweatshirt and he in nothing but his boxers and teeshirt." Ace thought about it for a moment.

"Well, look at it this way: you probably dodged a bullet. Cause if that girl was as good at sex as she is hot, you better believe that neither of them would have the energy to answer the door, much less get dressed."

"And _why_ would that make me feel better?" I ask, throwing the tv remote at his head to accentuate his idiocy that apparently knows no bounds.

"Cause, dude, you _obviously_ like Blossom. Whatever, if her dating bothers you so much because you weren't able to, then just start dating. You're on tv, it can't be _that_ hard."

After thinking on it for a minute I realized that he was right and truly being sensible for once. Thanking him by messing up his living room, I took off back towards the house.

Blossom _is_ nice, and pretty, and smart, and fiesty, and rational, and funny, and sweet, and caring. She's practically a full package if one were able to look past her unsettlingly volatile temper. And I dare say since she got 'pregnant' we had developed and enjoyable friendship. So maybe I'm probably just feeling slightly protective over her, as any friend might. Ace's right, I should start dating. And I will. If only I knew how…


	11. Finally

**xCocoAngelx – 8.11.11 – chapter 5:** Indeed I did and now here's another. The way I order this, which is willy nilly out of my head, you have no need to fear I will make sure I cover all the couples. And yeah, it took foreverrr to develop those newbs. Sorry my updating habits suck…

**Fabulosity**** – 9.1.11 – Chapter 5:** Here's another update Fabulous Reviewer. I'm glad to have been able to fuel your addiction  
><strong>ppgrulz123<strong>** – 9.27.11 – Chapter 6:** Indeed she is. Haha one could say the little green monster came out in her. Hahaha get it? No? Dang it. But anyway I'm so glad you like Skye cause I love Skye Sweetnam (who I named her after.) and isn't it kinda true? She's all put together and snobbish and he's a mess.  
><strong>cartoonlover03<strong>** – 9.28.11 – Chapter 6: **She _might_…she might like Butch. Idk we'll all have to see…  
><strong>ppgrulz123<strong>** – 11.25.11 – Chapter 7:** then you must have some pretty awesome friends ^.^ Sorry for my sucky updating skills .  
><strong>Becomingemo – Chapters 78: **Thank you for your enthusiasm. He is kinda of jerky to her but he really does love her like a sister-in-law-to-be. Cause they always make fun of him for being emotional and sappy and dumbish and she can be sorta mean so he finds it best to stay out of her way. I agree, she really should but I just wanted to delay the process cause I'm a weirdo…and yesss thank you for picking up on the song thing.  
><strong>Adork4cartooncouples – 1.16.12 – Chapter 8: <strong>Thank you! That's really nice of you. I appreciate your praise. And thank you, a lot of thought and exasperation went into my name, I think it's true too.  
><strong>Anon – 1.26.12 – Chapter 8: <strong> Thank you! Me either, I hadn't thought of it but I as surfing google for cute cartoon couples and fell upon this and gave it a shot assuming if they were all babyish I could just write my own. But no there are some seriously amazing pieces in this archive. I was gunning for humorous a bit too. And thank you, I've decided that I won't for now. Too much of my own work and time has gone into this.

**Spark Firebug – 1.27.12 – Chapter 7: **Well…only because you said please. Here's that chapter.

**Voidzz – 1.28.12 – Chapter 8: **Thank you for the loving of my story :)

**EmoScene – 1.30.12 – Chapter 6: **I thank you x3 for enjoying this story.

**Katherine Loves Kisses – 4.6.12 – Chapter 1: **Thank you for loving it; seriously I appreciate you and all the others who love it. Haha, I promise you I won't for now, but it's _hardly_ art. I try to update soon, just for you guys but…it's hard. Life catches up to me and drags me down with it. And no, don't worry she'd never compromise her morals like that. She's just trying to be a little rebelly. That and she's emotionally sad from Bricks lashing out at her. I prefer Brick as well though. And Butch confessed he's just not very sure how to…show her that he means it. And yeah I think deep down she might…(I share those same teams…)

* * *

><p><strong>Romances<br>Chapter 11  
><strong>_**Butch**_

Frustratedly, I fumbled with my suit jacket and tie. I felt cramped and uncomfortable. Gross. Stiff. We were half ready to go. And by this I mean that all the guys were ready and the girls were all in Brick's room getting primped. 'His bathroom is the biggest.' They had insisted. Chicks. It was just one little premiere. We were each wearing bowties to match our respective dates. I wore black to compliment Skye, Boomer wore deep blue for Lexi, Brick wore purple for Tamzin Merchant*, Jake wore light blue for Bubbles, Vince wore lime green for Buttercup, and Dexter wore hot pink for Blossom. I suppose this Dexter guy upset Brick because Brick was acting unnecessarily protective. He gave the dude a full blown interrogation the second he and Blossom walked through the door. I couldn't quite tell what was going on between them at the moment because I was busy glaring daggers at Vince.

"How long do you think they're gonna take, guy?" Vince complained nudging me in the ribs. I shot him the worst glare-grimace combo.

"Come on, you can't _still_ be acting like an ass. So what if Cups still has a thing for me? We dated like…forever ago man." Ignoring my best friend I rolled my eyes and began to stride towards Brick's room. No longer shared with Blossom.

I knocked lightly on the door and entered, keeping my eyes down. I could hear the rush of the girls flitting about the room doing this or that or the third, calling their stylists, prepping their clutches or mini purses or reapplying lipstick, or slipping and fastening shoes, and doing up zippers. It was a flurry of color and semi-excitement. My eyes still downcast, I stealthily moved about the room making sure to stay out of the girls' way. They noticed me, obviously, but I ignored their questioning postures and scolding. I looked around and finally found who I was looking for. I could've asked any one of them what they were doing or for a general time.

"How's everything going?" I mumbled in her ear, finally allowing my eyes to look up.

"These people are nutso. Tamzin is like…creepy sweet and country. Bubbles is blatherin on about Jake. Blossom is just plain old depressing right about now. Lexi is quiet as quiet can be. And Buttercup is moody."

"Moody? Moody how?" I asked, my attention caught more so by her mood than any of the other estrogen fueled drama in the room.

"Happy one moment, all starry-eyed and such, then bitin her lip and quiet and spaced. It's freaky." Closing my eyes and pinching the bridge of my nose I sighed out a deep breath of frustration. Thanking Skye I kissed her on the cheek and made my way over to Buttercup. She's not moody, she's conflicted. With this realization my heart sunk. Vince loved her, as a friend sure, but their relationship wasn't like ours. I knew Buttercup inside out. Back front. Up down. I _know _her. I don't only like her because she happens to be a smoking hot piece of tail, but because she's my best friend. Frenemy. Whatever. Closing my eyes and willing the hollow, angry pit of loneliness out of me, and willing the tears away I strode up to Buttercup. Whatever mood she's in, despite my own, I had always been her rock of sanity to return her to normal.

"Green eyes," I greeted formally. She looked up. "I see that you are ready at least. This, of course, benefits me because now I can bitch and moan. I was out there with the guys and wanted to strangle myself. Well…more so Vince, but you get the point."

"Well that'd juts be a shame. A shame and a waste of some nice eye candy."

"Tell you what, green eyes." She looked into my eyes, the dark reflection to hers, and motioned for me to continue. "I won't kill your eye candy, if you'll bail out on the premiere early with me. We can score insanely unhealthy amount of junk and play MW3 all night." Her eyes softened considerably, meaning her mind was cleared and content for the moment being and she gave me a weak smile.

"Tell you what, asshole. Let me wear your favorite black sweats and you've got a deal." Nodding I held out my hand for her to shake. They were only my favorite because I knew they were her favorite. The both of us stood up and I let my eyes graze over her appraisingly. I felt my eye twitch a bit. Her dress revealed way more than I would have liked. I hugged her from behind, grasping my arms around her slim but fit waist and latched on tight.

"You're my captive now, Butterbutt. Maybe holding you hostage will serve as an incentive for these girls to finish getting ready. I mean, they all look fine. I think it's just _you_ who could use a little more time to look less ugly." I said to her as I shuffled the both of us out the room, never letting go of her.

"Fuck you." She growled, trying to wiggle out of my grasp, which I only constricted further.

"In fact I would love it if you would. Thanks for offering."

"You're an ass." Smiling cheekily I nipped at her ear before releasing her. She glared up at me and stomped the back of her wedge on my foot. Grinning at her retreating form I shoved my hands in my pockets and resumed my position waiting for the rest of them to come out.

An hour later we were all comfortably seated in a stretch. We sat as we would have to arrive, as couples. Skye had somehow managed to get past me and into the bar and was chewing on a chocolate bar that would undoubtedly go straight to her breasts. She bounced in the seat excitedly gripping at my arm. She yapped on and on about this or that and went on and on fixing me insisting that 'just because you're gunning for the disheveled bad boy look doesn't mean you actually have to be disheveled'. I smiled indulgently at her and allowed her to fix my tie or straighten my shirt or ruffle my hair. There was no arguing with Skye. There was a bit in the beginning of our friendship, but I always found it a futile and fruitless effort on my part. Skye knows best. Glancing around the stretch while Skye fixed me some more, this time my suit jacket, I found my eyes anchoring to Buttercups, who was visibly fuming. She glared at Skye's hands, not so much Skye, as Vince soothingly and subconsciously ran his hand, which was already wrapped around her, up and down her waist as he talked to Jake about sports.

We got there and walked down the carpet, shaking hands and taking pictures and answering a few questions once inside the building. We were escorted to our seat and brought a few drinks. We'd gotten there a few minutes shy of fashionably late and lost our chance to mingle. The movie turned out to be extremely boring but I managed to get through it, listening to my music on a very low volume through my ear buds. At some point I removed my arm from around Skye and checked the time. Excusing myself I turned and grabbed at Buttercups hand, and shuffling the both of us out the theatre.

"What's up fuckface? It was _just_ getting good."

"You made a deal to leave early with me. Keep good on it, babe."

"I'm not your babe, ape breath. Let's go then, this dress is uncomfortably ugly anyway. You think Vincente'll be alright?" I shrugged and we left the theatre, hitching a taxi back to the house. We bust through the door loudly. She rode victoriously on my back wedges in hand. I threw her on the couch with a thud, staring down at her half upset, half marveling at her sheer perfection. She was my perfect match personified. She threw her wedges at me, one after the other, laughing in triumph as she stood.

"Told ya so. I knew you couldn't stand a minute in my shoes. They're too hardcore for you." She said poking at my chest with her nail, not finger.

Before I knew what I was doing I had grabbed her and thrown her against the bookcase, trapping her. Before she could react or protest I smashed my lips painfully against hers.


	12. Ruined

**Becomingemo**- that he did my friend, that he did xD!

**Katherine Loves Kisses**- I'm glad! I aim for endings that are designed to please the valued readers, such as yourself. Yepp they're the two toughest but I presume that they're both mushes inside. He does know her well but only after years of frenemyship, our little BC is a tough cookie to crack. Lmao he'd do anything to make her happy, that includes bailing her out of a crap premiere and wearing her heels to amuse her and let her win a bet. Thank you for your enthusiasm and feedback, I'm really loving it! I _especially_ love that the little face you put is throwing up the middle finger to Dex, swag. And don't you worry the story is nearly over so I _do_ have a final parting fluffy moment for the Red's. Thank you! x3 (a heart for you)

**Greeksoccerstar**- THANK YOU! =3 Honestly thank you for taking the time to give this story a chance and even taking the time to review and pm me, and yes wonderful fans that I am so lucky to have, like you, help kick this story along no matter how long I seem to take updating…I won't quit, pinky swear. It's nearly done!

**KillerXButtercup**- I love your approval :) eight thumbs up (courtesy of the reds, blues, greens, and myself)

**Anonymous/Guest**- And it's about to get even better!

* * *

><p><span>Romances<span>**  
><strong>Chapter 12**  
><strong>_**Buttercup**_

Freezing in my spot where Butch had me pushed against the bookcase, I dug my nails into my fist, and managed to remain as unresponsive as possible. But it hurt. Badly. Everything hurt. Everything was surreal. My head was a big fuzzy, blurry mess. My lips, I'm sure, were being severely abused. My eyes couldn't stand being shut so tight for much longer. And my heart was going six-hundred miles a minute. I wanted to cry. I wanted to cry and kick and scream and throw a tantrum. I wanted him to stop. But, no, I didn't. I didn't want him to stop. He was ruining _everything_! He was blatantly, stupidly, impulsively, and wonderfully turning everything stable and half normal and beautiful in my life to complete and utter shit. Then, a blessing from above, my phone rang. Or his. Whatever, something rang. Butch ignored it, making me wonder whether or not he even needed air. Taking a deep breath I placed my hands on his waist to push him away a little, but he beat me to the punch by jumping halfway across the room. His chest was heaving like he'd just sprint his way through an entire marathon. His eyes were wide and unreadable. It was as if my touch was fire and I had burned him somehow.

"I-I'm just gonna go…get that. You think you can handle putting away all the groceries?" he nodded and ran a hand through his ruffled ebony locks. The very locks that Skye had so carefully arranged and rearranged not two hours ago. Assured that he could handle the groceries we had picked up on the way home, I began searching around the couches for the phone, which I'm pretty sure is mine. Hanging up the phone and resolving to call the person back later I moved to help Butch and then, seeing his hard-earned muscles trying to break through his dress shirt, I determined that I should just answer my phone. Searching through the screen I hit talk and waited through three rings.

"Where are you? Why haven't you been answering your phone? I've called you like three times! What's going on? I swear I can't take my eyes off you for a second; you constantly have to be watched. Where the hell are you?" I heard someone telling her to chill out in the background but she snapped at whoever it was.

"Chill." I groaned at her, feeling touched that she cared so much but annoyed that she always felt the need to treat me like a two year old as though she were my mother.

"_Don't_ you tell me to _chill,_ Buttercup. You've got me worried sick over here. When the hell did you even leave? And have you seen Butch, because I swear if he gets arrested again I'm not bailing his ass out. He won't get off so easy this time."

"Bloss." I deadpanned as I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"_What?_" she

"Chill," I repeated, barely managing to contain my laugh. She was such a spaz whenever Bubbles or I did something like this. Had fun and acted normal. "We're at the house. We ditched the movie and got some junk food and dinner and stuff for the house." I heard her resigned sigh from the other end and could practically picture her running her hand through her hair.

"Alright, fine. Are either of you coming to the after party." Biting my lip in contemplation I stole a glance at Butch, whose back I expected to be turned to me, only to find his eyes locked onto mine in an overly intense stare.

"Depends. Who's throwing this 'after party'?"

"MGK," she replied distractedly. "Apparently he and Brick are tight." the disgust and displeasure was poorly hidden and practically dripping from her voice. I guess that means she and Brick haven't kissed and made up yet. Truly a pity considering they had been getting along so well.

"Er, I'll see. Maybe if I'm able to convince Bitch. But I think we're both pretty tired." the phone was being grabbed from Blossom hands, with much protest.

"What's that supposed to mean you're both very tired? Why should you even have to check with my idiot brother?" Brick barked at me while I heard Blossom protesting and cursing in the back.

"Red, calm down. I just promised him a night in." I, said not realizing what I was insinuating. "As in pigging out and MW3."

"Mhm," he said, more than a little skeptically. "Whatever, just see if you can make it. And if you can't just don't do anything that _Blossy_ here wouldn't." the phone was promptly snatched away and with a quick 'bye' Bloss hung up. Locking the phone and tossing it back to its place on the couch I turned towards Butch, who was still staring.

"MGK's ha-"

"No." his voice was rough and spine-tinglingly husky. "I don't want to go. You're more than welcome to, though." this upset me. Of course I was more than welcome to go if I wanted. It felt oddly like he was giving me his _permission_ to go, which I didn't need. I moved to sit across from him at the island and pinched his nose.

"I _know_ that, Jackass. But we made a deal, so get prepared to have your ass kicked cause I'm about to make you my bitch, ButchieBoy." I smiled half-heartedly, hoping that I we ignored the elephant in the room we could return to sweet, predictable normalcy. No such luck. He opened his mouth as if to say something, closed it, and then finally a wry, breathless, dry chuckle as he closed his eyes and shook his head through the laughter.

"Nah. I'm good, BC. I only wanted to make you feel better; you have no real obligation to endure my painstakingly horrid company. Go have fun with Vince, I know you want to." I began biting my lip again, a nervous habit I made a note to quit.

I'd never heard Butch use such vocabulary before. This just so happened to be another reason I liked having him as a best Frenemy. Thanks to my stage father I had to grow up quick, remain the tough rock for my sisters to lean on and make sure no one got close enough to hurt our family like our father had. Butch had remained the only person I could be a kindergartener with. Who I could be worry free and silly and dorky with. And now, here he was turning it all to shit just because of some schoolboy crush. My eyes begun to sting and all I wanted to do was crawl into a deep hole and cry. Butch caught it. He always did. I looked on as he had some sort of internal battle. Comfort. Stay put. Comfort. Stay put. Comfort.

Comfort won. I knew deep down that it would but on the surface I had feared that it wouldn't. I had always been my sister's rock. And Butch had always been mine. His arms wound smoothly around my shoulders even though he had to stoop down a bit. I clung to his waist instantly and doused his shirt with my disgustingly wet and salty tears. He rested his chin atop my head comfortably as he rubbed soothing circles into my back. He kissed the top of my head.

"Buttercup…please, don't cry. You know I can't take that. I just don't think you know how much I fucking care about you. You're my gorgeous little Butterfly." he was mumbling into my hair, his voice muffled, but I could detect emotion in him, just as he could me. I softly and smoothly lifted my head to look up at him, realizing for the first time that he actually towered over me rather than being so near to my height like I always assumed.

"And you're my big, strong Butcher." I smiled at the fact that with this statement I was able to coax a small smirk out of him. "That! That's what I refuse to ruin! Why can't you just…contemplate the fact that-"

"You're afraid. I get that…I do. But I can't wait forever and I refuse to because well…my feelings are involved heavily and I would like for them to stay intact. You've never seen me fall apart and you should never have to." Butch interrupted me stuffing his hands deep in his suit jacket pockets and meeting my eyes. His eyes were pleading for _me_ to understand that for our siblings and each other we had to stay in one piece. And for that I had to make a clear decision. He'd 'laid his cards on the table' and it was my turn to lay mine. Did I ever mention that I hate card games? I backed away a tad. I never said I was afraid. I wasn't. I'm not.

"You don't have to wait forever. You don't _have_ to wait at all. This won't fix the tensity between us, nothing will with the way you're acting. But if I recall correctly I already rejected you. Time won't change my answer." I glared up at him and the stupid look he had plastered on his face just made me want to punch him. He looked disappointed, dejected, and tired. But his eyebrows were raised, his face was relaxed, and his eyes were slightly dead as he shrugged his broad shoulders and nodded at me. "I hate you Butch Spencer JoJo. You'd be doing us both a favor if you just…never spoke to me again."

I grabbed my phone and left him standing there his posture hunched over a bit, as he was looking down. He wasn't coming after me this time but I don't think I even wanted him to. I went to sit in the car and had myself a nice long cry. I realized how selfish I was being but somehow I didn't care. Every nerve ending I had was buzzing as though I were just electrocuted. My head was a jumbled mess. I was convulsing with the power of my tears. Kicking the car into gear I drove. And drove. I drove around any and everywhere until I felt composed enough to go home. I ran straight into my room. Drawing out two of my suitcases I shoved everything I could inside.

"So this is what it's come to? Has it?" he demanded angrily. Frankly I didn't like his tone. Who was he to be yelling at me like this?

"Yeah, Butch, it has. I don't even know why we're still here! It's obvious that Bloss' epidemic is long over. No woman supposedly six or seven months pregnant can be as skinny as she is! _I'm going home!_ If Blossom can move out and move on so can I."

"You know what, Buttercup?" his tone was dangerous. "I'm tired of putting up with you. You always do what you want anyway, so just know that now, whatever the hell you do is of no concern to me. You claim that _I'm_ the reason our friendship has turned to shit, yet here you are running away." His voice had turned cold and I could sense how detached he'd become, and how quickly. He literally cut me off. A weird sensation grew inside the pit of my stomach. I shrugged it off and wrote a quick note to Bubbles that I'd be going home.

Once inside the car I took a huge breath and started the lengthy drive home. When I got there, however, all my bravado and sureness flew out the window. Our loft looked just as it should, as though no one had lived here for little over a month and a half, give or take. I dragged myself to my room and collapsed on the bed, emotionally drained. I decided to take a short nap but was woken up not much later by my phone blaring _"I'm a Barbie Girl."_ Bubbles.

I groggily turned my phone off entirely and looked out my window. It couldn't be too long past four or five a.m. I pulled myself out of bed and went to my closet. I felt really hollow and empty. I felt alien to myself. I vaguely, vaguely, remembered what happened last night…but it was mostly a blur. Not much of it made sense in my head. We got home and…and then I was on a bookcase while tingles ran all up through me. Blossom called...I was crying because…because…why _was _I crying? And then Butch.

Butch and I are no longer...anything. As far as he's concerned, I'm nothing. And if Butch thinks that..._Butch_ the one person who's _always _been there for me...then I have no choice but to believe it's true.


	13. I'm Done

**KillerXButtercup:** Sorry! Omfg, sorry…I didn't mean for it to be sad…honest…semi-honest anyway.

**Becomingemo:** I do too, it's unsettling when she's sad…I'm not so sure about that Butch thing though. Meh we'll see if she ever comes to her senses and puts everything aside. And if she manages to ever do that then we'll see if Butch's heart wasn't torn into sixty million shreds and if he'll take her back. And you're right, things are falling apart. But remember what Rachel said on _Friends_: "It's like there's rock bottom, 50 feet of crap, then me." So we'll see if anything improves.

**Katherine Loves Kisses**: Lo siento. I dunno! I honestly don't. I have little to no planning when I write these things. Whatever I write I write and then when I go back its like I don't even remember how I came up with it or where I was going. BC is excessively stubborn. Omg the amount of feels I had for Butch while writing this chapter was insane. Putting myself into a broken hearted boys body was hardddd. Like how and I supposed to know how boys feel?! And yeah Blossom and Brick are a mess. I don't even really remember why or what's going on with those two. They're just there.

**Guest:** I don't either but the both of them are seriously frustrating. And thanks (insert smiley here)

**Guest:** I'm soooooooo confused. Who said I was abandoning this story?

**Guest:** Once again just really confused here. Who said I was abandoning?!

**Guest:** Thank you! I kinda like it but your compliments and encouragement just convinces me of what's really important-that the readers like it.

**Belle546:** Thank you for loving my story (insert smiley here)

**LOVEmeLOVEmeNOT0308:** I love that you love my story, thanks

* * *

><p><strong>Romances<br>Chapter 13  
><strong>_**Bubbles**_

I paced around the living room like a madwoman for another hour, trying my very hardest to figure out what to do next. But it was a futile task on my part. Blossom had always done this, dealt with Buttercup's hot and cold mood swings. Buttercup tended to get angry and when she got angry she blew everything off with a flick of her wrist and wave of her hand as she quit. Then she'd shut down for a day or two and stay at the boys' house. Blossom never complained about having to snap her back into it. And she always managed to!

But now Buttercup has rubbed off on her and _she's_ the quitter, staying at Dexter's house, which is utter shit. Dexter is an ass and he was terrible to Blossom the first time around. Her staying with him upsets me. At least when Buttercup leaves she goes to the boy's house. I can trust Brick and Boomer and Butch to take care of her. I know she's safe. With Dexter for all I know Blossom is already drinking away her low self esteem and partying like an asshole.

Jake finally had enough of me pacing and stood up to hold me in place. I smiled weakly at him as he wrapped me up in a hug. I called Lexi but she was already on set of a photo shoot for Elle. She would have come, I know, but come on. This was _Elle_. What kind of best friend would I be if I let her skip out on that just to help me with my hard-headed sisters? A bad one. Still, she really wanted to help me so she sent Jake in her place.

"Bubbles breathe." He instructed. "Now, what's wrong? Which of your sisters was that?"

"Blossom! She said that she talked to our agents and that the suits went smashingly and we should be able to return home in a week." Jake shook his head, smiling.

"Are you kidding? That's great! Isn't Buttercup home already?"

"Yes, it is, and yes, she is. What isn't great is that she only called to tell me this. She's not coming home either way." Jake nodded and let me continue going crazy for at least another five minutes. I plopped on the couch, exhausted. Jake snaked his arm around me, allowing me to lean my head on his shoulder. "What should I do? I don't know what's happening to us."

"It seems that y'all are just going through a bit of a rough patch. Your sisters are just upset is all." I sat up to stare at him. He had a bit of an accent. How had I not noticed before?

"You've got an accent."

"Yes'm." he yawned, making sure to cover his mouth, and rubbed his eyes a bit.

"Tired?"

"Lex's been busy all a sudden. I hardly see her…" he sighed. "And when I do its always late."

I already knew where the conversation had turned. He was morose, to a point where he was beginning to wonder if it was worth it, dating a celebrity. I wound both my arms around his waist to give him a hug. I squeezed, letting him know that yes, it was worth it. I knew how much he loved Lexi and vice versa.

Somehow Jake and I managed to fall asleep. Jake had Lexi on the brain, feeling neglected and I had my sisters and my boyfriend and his two brothers to deal with. We were still on the couch when Boomer woke me up. He was staring at me with a hard look in his eye. I bolted upright, briefly stirring Jake. He didn't wake up though.

Boom tossed my phone at me and got up to go to the kitchen as I stretched. He was being totally weird. Usually he was smiling, full of energy, and on to his third monologue by now. I wonder what's bugging him but I can't dwell on it too much now. I check my phone to see that I just have a few missed messages from my sisters, but with the way they're acting they so totally deserve to be ignored by me.

"Boomie, what's up?" sitting on a barstool I looked at Boomer as he restlessly buzzed around the kitchen.

"Nothing."

"Um…alright. Wanna do something today? We've both had a lot on our plates. I feel like we need a day to ourselves." Oi, how I loved the sound of a day to ourselves. We could spend all day relaxing together, then we could go on a date night and come home to a nice 8-hour sleep. I haven't had one of those since I was like ten. 6-hours was rare and relaxing for me, just imagine how amazing 8-hours would be!

"No. I've got plans with Lexi. She wants to bring me to her new favorite café and then we're going to check out my favorite bookstore." He replied dully as he poured himself some coffee.

"Creatures & Crooks?" I didn't know they had one out here. Boomer's favorite bookstore is in his hometown and he's been totally in love with it since he was young.

"No. Kerfuffle. Lex and I agreed that the name was perfection when we went last time." Oh.

"Last time?" that's cool. My best friend and my boyfriend have been hanging out without me even realizing. Not like I'm feeling jealous or left out or anything. No. not at all.

"Yeah. Last time." He screwed the cap on his coffee. "Listen I gotta run, but we really have to talk when I get back. K?" what the hell. No. Did he just fucking "k" me?

"Actually I don't think that that's such a good idea." Damn right. "Jake's barely even seen Lexi lately. If anything _he_ should be spending the day with her."

"Oh you mean like how I've barely seen you?" he snapped. "Whatever Bubbles. Look I gotta go; you're already making me late." Boomer snatched up his coffee and slammed the door on his way out.

I blinked, not really sure about what had just happened. Did Boomer and I just…fight? Oi, that was terrible. I feel all…yucky. Everything's all mucked up and tangly and confusing. I was beginning to get a headache from holding in my tears and let a few go when I felt arms wrap around my torso.

"It's never good when you wake up to door being slammed." Jake mumbled groggily. I turned around to see that he was still barely conscious.

I had a sudden urge to just cry on his shoulder for another 30 minutes but that would be so totally unfair to him. He's been putting up with me and my problems for like…ever. I led him to Boomer's room, which thanks to his habits was impeccably clean, to give him a few hours of well needed sleep.

In the meantime I busied myself cleaning the house and going through the rooms to make sure everything was in order. True it belonged to the production company and has a maid, but it'd still be so super rude if I left the place a mess. When I was finally done cleaning I sat down to sort everything through. Blossom was at Dexter's. Brick's whereabouts as of right now are unknown…I'll just make a note to call him. Buttercup is home. Butch is out with Skye. Boomer is being a total asshole. Buttercup quit. Blossom and Brick's status in the show is completely unknown. Butch, Boomer, and I are still completely willing to continue for the last season. Well…I mean that's not all bad. Things are all broken up, but the producers got the minimum three stars that they wanted.

I shook my head. No. I was _not _going back to that show without my sisters. My rock and my brain. I'd be as belligerent as necessary. Then again…who says I even need the show anymore? Who am I kidding? My sisters are stubborn. They're obviously moving on. They've closed the doors on this chapter of their lives maybe it's time I closed them too. I don't have to rely on them. Sure I'll miss working on a project with my sisters but they're my _sisters_. It's not like I won't ever see them again. Yeah. I'm done. Let the show get cancelled or replace me. Who cares? I'm done.

I flipped open my phone, fired a few people, and then cracked open the phone book to find a new agent, accountant, real estate agent, and lawyer, because up until now I shared everything in a joint agreement with my sisters. Around two hours, and several appointments, later Jake emerged from Boomer's room stretching happily.

"I ain't sleep that good in a week." He smiled at me. I pecked his cheek, moving towards the kitchen to make us both some lunch.

"You're welcome."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Thanks Bubbles." He rolled his eyes at me before flopping on the couch.

"Just Bubbles?"

"Thank you Bubbles, oh almighty guru of amazingness." He drawled in the accent that was suddenly more prominent now that I had detected it. So cute.

"That's right."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Right. So before y'all just start gettin at me for how short this chapter is please remember how long it's been since I even updated this story! I really just wanted to get something out for you guys. And I had tried on several occasions since the last update to finish but it's just been a bit hard. I started jr year and the work is insane and my social life keeps calling me and I feel bad for turning down my friends when I'm not doing anything but sleeping but still. SO sorry its short, sorry it's been so long and sorry that I doubt the next Chapter will be up very soon. <strong>_

_**Review?  
><strong>_**vvv**


	14. Fame Is A Burden

**Katherine Loves Kisses** 10/21/12 – I know :( and this one is kinda short too. Sorry about that. But yeah Bubbles is being put through tough times. It seems like they all are huh…but omg idek if I should even address this but yes! Congrats on being the first reviewer to comment on it. That's what I was aiming for(the square between our blues and jake and lexi). Lol I hope your all caps typing gets through to Blossom. Her recklessness is getting on my freaking nerves. And I think that Butch and BC were the hardest to write for me. It was so heart-breakingly tragic. They're so perf. Bubbles is planning on embarking on a modeling career. Thank you so much for your sympathy concerning us, seriously it means a ton. And I hope your relatives are doing okay! I pray that they weren't hit too bad.

**CosmicZelda** 11/1/12 – Thanks! Well hi there then, thanks for reviewing :) holy freaking Jesus is that still freaking there!? I'm WAYYY beyond sorry! I didn't know it was still there and I had NOT meant for it to be up there as long as it was. Holy fuck I'm so sorry. No, I'm SO not abandoning. Actually I think there might be room for a sequel ;) cross those fingers. Thank you tons for your well-wishes and all. We're safe for the most part(thank god). Yeah Sandy decimated some areas worse than others. Thank you again and again for being understanding!

**Buttercup1999** 11/2/12 – Sandy can smd. She ruined so much for me. I hate her and everything that she's done. But yeah, Sandy got me and a lot of my friends.

**ShippingOut2C** 11/5/12 – Thanks for understand and being grateful towards my heads up to all my faithful readers. I appreciate and love that you love my stories! It's because of amazing readers like you that I even bother to write and post! Thank you sm.

**Bunniboobabii** 1/19/13 – woo, you scored first review of 2013, thanks for reading!

* * *

><p><strong>Romances<br>Chapter 14  
><strong>_**Boomer**_

We had gone to Kerfuffle first and bought a few books before heading over here. Lexi had left over an hour ago. It was getting late and she had a photo-shoot to jet off to. And yet I still sat in the coffee shop, unwilling to go to the house to pack up. There was a good chance Bubbles and _Jake_ were still there. Who knows? Maybe she just cuddled up on the couch with him again after I'd left. It's plausible. Finally the door of the shop dinged. A guy with scruffy black hair and a slight five 'o'clock shadow sauntered in. I waved him over.

I laughed as my brother practically threw himself in the chair, shoving my coffee to the side roughly to plunk his head on the table. I knew it was kinda wrong of me, Butch was having problems of his own but I need to talk to my brother. I don't know why but I've always seemed to relate to Butch better. Besides I didn't even know where Brick was.

"You holding up alright?" He dragged his head from the table to look at me.

"Whatever. I'm packed and ready to go. Boom, I got something to tell you." I stared blankly at him until he felt uncomfortable enough to continue speaking. "I quit the show."

"It's cool man, we understand." He nodded thankfully, knowing that I knew why, and coughed away his emotions, a practice he'd mastered over the years. I wish he hadn't. Sure Butch had been the tough one for Brick and I basically forever but now that we were growing up he didn't have to be anymore, but he was too set in his ways. That doesn't mean he couldn't be changed though. Not that I'd want him to if he didn't want to and I think Butch is pretty happy with his personality.

"Good. Thanks man. I uh…I applied to a couple universities. I got accepted to my top choice. So…yeah I'm off to college I guess." I attempted to quell the urge to look too confused. But I was honestly and truly surprised. I had never actually thought that Butch would even consider going back to school. He'd always gotten pretty good grades but he'd never really liked school (even though we hadn't been to an actual school since about a year before the show started). Wow. Butch at school.

"Good, bro. That's great for you. What're you going for?"

"Why am I going to school or what am I going there to study?" he smirked at me cheekily, allowing me a glimpse of what my brother used to be before fame (and Buttercup) destroyed him. Or the truth about him anyway.

"Don't be a condescending smart ass. Both."

"I'm gonna major in physics and minor in creative writing. (**A/N: these are my plans for college! Wish me luck ^.^) **Hopefully I don't drown in-"

"The p-" I suppose he knew what I was about to say and he cut me off before I could. I laughed. Butch _would_ be the one to catch on to what I was about to say.

"Schoolwork. Holy shit Boomer when did you become such a potty mouth. My golden brother was just about to make a sex-joke! I can't even believe it."

I smiled at my brother's enthusiasm. He seemed to be forgetting his problems for a little while. Though maybe that wasn't the right choice of words. I guess Butch didn't see them as _problems_ really. I guess he just saw them as something that had happened but were now behind him. He was growing up and moving on. He was quitting the show, which he'd actually wanted to do for little over a year now (the producers kept offering him more money). He was going to college. He was shot down by the girl of his dreams, but he wasn't sitting alone in his room cradling a pint of Ben and Jerry's or punching holes in the wall. I was proud of him.

Where was Brick though? How was _he_ doing? _What_ was he doing? He and Blossom had been so wrapped up in themselves lately, like all six of them had been, but it'd been so hard to keep up with whatever was going on with them. One second they were at each other's throats, the next they were best friends, and then they were at each other's throats again. It was exhausting to keep up with, so nobody really did.

"What's up with you, bro. I can tell something's wrong." Butch now looked concerned, I noticed as I snapped back to reality. Sometimes I think I just have the attention span of a squirrel.

"Um, nothing much. Just you know…I think I'm going to break up with Bubbles. Maybe it's wrong or maybe it's long overdue. Whatever." I bit my lip and looked down at my coffee, which was getting colder by the second.

"What? Why? You guys totally flipped when you found out the studio wanted you to break up and now you're actually going to break up with her?"

"Yeah. I don't think we're right for each other lately. I see more of Lexi than I do of Bubbles. It's ridiculous. And whenever I _do_ happen to run into Bubbles, she's with Jake." I spat out his name like it was dirt. I hated him. He was totally trying to steal my girlfriend. Asswipe.

Butch looked incredulous but left the subject alone. I guess he could tell that just catching up and talking with him was making me feel better. We chatted idly for another 20 minutes before getting up to leave. He had some last minute matters to take care of with the studio, our agents, our parents, financing, housing, and scheduling. He had a lot on his plate. My big brother was becoming an adult and figuring out his life beyond being a teenager. Would it hurt if I did the same? Acting was getting kind of old. Kind of a been there done that thing. I'd always wanted to branch out into a music career…maybe it was time for that.

Butch and I tossed our coffees, hugged goodbye, and parted ways. I felt sad. I hadn't even asked where he was going to school or anything like that. I mean I knew I could call or email him whenever but when would I actually get the chance to _see_ him again. I hear college students get really busy and my schedule is almost always jam-packed.

I could hear the music the second I opened the car door. It shook the sidewalks and the bass rumbled through my chest. My lip curled in disgust and I scoffed. _Chill, Boom. Seriously it's no big deal. You've just got to pack your stuff and leave. You can talk to Bubbles another time. __**Perhaps when she's not so obviously attached to Jake at the fucking hip**_**. **

I unlocked the door, bracing myself for what I might see. I was wrong. It wasn't Jake _or_ Bubbles. It was Brick, surrounded by at least a dozen random amazons. He was trashed. And half naked. And stoned. And frenching a blonde on the couch.

I stormed over to him, clearing my throat. He held up his index finger and a few seconds later lazily looked up at me. I was getting angrier and angrier by the second.

"Where's Bubbles? Who are all these women? Why are you being so disgusting irresponsible and childish? What the fuck is wrong with you? Did any of this really seem like a good idea?" I was yelling now.

"Ha, Boomer, chill. It's _fine_. Not like it's a big deal. Sheesh you're such a mom." He laughed a bit before settling and shoving the blonde off his lap. "Some guy helped Bubbles move out today."

"Wow…she went back home already?" I guess I just dodged a pretty big bullet there. I could just go over when I was moved out and we could talk then."

"Nah, she said she found some crazy perfect apartment in New York. So I guess the dude helped her or whatever. He had like this huge truck."

What the hell. New York? Why would she be going there? And without telling me or anything! But no. of _course_ she had told Jake. And of _course_ Jake had been the one to help her move out there. Not her boyfriend. Or e-boyfriend. If she couldn't be bothered to tell me she was moving I wouldn't bother to tell her that our relationship was over. I guess she'd just have to find out via trashy gossip rag. She was forever reading those things.

Bubbles gone, Buttercup gone, Blossom with her boyfriend, Brick on a downward spiral, Butch going to school, and me about to attempt a music career. We'd been a team for so long…but now we were falling apart. Two sibling trios. Now ex-costars. It was sad. Especially considering we were all ending on such bad terms. Brick and Blossom hadn't spoken civilly in who know how long. Butch and Buttercup's relationship was utterly destroyed. And Bubbles and I…well we were nothing.

I hate being famous.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**** Hey guys! So whose POV do you wanna see next. Anything but the Reds because they have six chapters and Blues and Greens have four each. So..yeah.**


	15. We've Failed

**ThisgoodgirlhasgonebadXD** – Awe, I'm sorry it's so sad! I honestly didn't mean for it to be! I'm glad you like it though!

The Reds – well…they kinda fell out. They had that one argument and they both have too much pride to admit how stupid the fight was and that they're both wrong for it.

The Greens – years worth of bottled up/repressed feelings finally surfaced and while Butch is ready to face them head on and dive in our girl BC is afraid of emotions and tends to run because hey emotions are how you get hurt right? So BC is running and Butch got tired of chasing.

The Blues – Boomer and Bubbles both have the wrong idea about what's happened and what's currently happening. So basically miscommunication killed them. They never got to spend any time together or be like the couple they once were. Boomer got jealous, Bubbles remained oblivious.

**ROC95** – As you wish! My apologies that the update didn't come sooner.

**Lys Dis** – I'm sorry it almost made you cry but thanks for reading and thanks for the feedback! I love that it at least evoked some emotion in you.

**Guest** – Don't apologize for not liking it because I won't apologize for how rude this reply may sound. If you don't fucking like it: DON'T READ IT. Never did I change their names. It's still Blossom, Buttercup, Bubbles, Brick, Butch, and Boomer. And don't criticize me for writing about them being actors on a show and then in the same incomplete and grammatically incorrect sentence tell me to put them on a truth or dare show. Also don't tell me what to write and not to write. I take feedback, suggestions, and interesting ideas. Not orders. And one more thing there are already stories in this PPG archive about truth or dare and send in requests. This is not one of them. Got it?

**LordofAwesomenes** – Dude! Thank you :). Sorry I really do suck at updating. I promise to try better. And hey summers so close maybe that'll improve my updating skills.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Whatever<br>**_**Bubbles**_

I fidgeted in my seat. This had to be the most awkward thing in the entire universe. The studio had called us all in to speak about the future of the show and our future with the company. How they had gotten a hold of all six of us, I'll never know. But I do know one thing and that's that the producer's veins shouldn't be throbbing on his temple like that.

"We asked for one thing. _One_. And that was that three of you could leave if three of you stayed." He sighed. "Look, I practically own your souls here. So tell me who's doing our last season."

"I'm out." Butch spoke up, entirely solemn. "Now, if you'll excuse me I have some packing to finish up." And with that Butch left to god knows where. I think he was going back to school or something.

"Dexter and I have a premiere to set to, so I'll summarize my resignation and fax it to you all when I get the chance." Blossom sighed and dragged herself out the room. The effects of what Dexter was doing to her were already showing. It made my heart hurt.

"What ginger said, minus the 'I'm better than you' attitude. Besides its opening day." I rolled my eyes. I hadn't expected anything out of those two. They were both too annoyingly pig headed to say or do anything that would even remotely help remedy the little spat they'd had.

"No." Buttercup shrugged. Her eyes were dead and had huge dark circles underneath them. She looked pale and quite frankly sick. I'd never seen her in such bad shape.

"Out. I have to bolt now, studio time starts running in ten minutes." Boomer shrugged, ditching as well. He hadn't even glanced my way not once. No eye contact, no explanation, no apologies, nothing. At all.

I suppose I was right to move out and move on. Everyone else seemed to be doing the same. It's finally time to say goodbye and yet this is _far_ from the way I pictured it. Buttercup and I were now the only ones left in the room and the producers were all staring at me. I had yet to give them my answer. I didn't think I had to really. I mean even if I said yes, they wanted 3. Not one.

"I can't. I've already booked a few shows and they are my top priority."

Buttercup and I left. I felt strange. It was…over. Like that. Nothing more nothing less. No heartfelt goodbyes or sharing of fond memories. Just bitter departures and unspoken grievances. I sent my sister a sideways glance. She looked awful. It made me sad to see her so broken. I tested the waters.

"Hey, BC." She acknowledged my presence. "So I've got all these go-sees and shows coming up and I'm totally out of shape. Wanna run or something?" no way in hell she'd ever turn down a chance to exercise. She shrugged some more.

"I guess. Might as well get some fresh air and sunlight."

* * *

><p>An hour or so later we were stopped by a bench for a quick rehydration break. I was sweating like a pig and Buttercup was just barely glistening. I was still a little worried though. Normally getting a nice workout made her glow. She jogged in place a bit and sipped at her water. I put my hands on top of my head and did the same, stopping to chug at my water a few minutes later. We started up again, this time for a cool down jog.<p>

"So…wanna tell me…what….happened?" I puffed, trying to keep my breathing even.

"To what." She replied quickly and curtly, not missing a single beat.

"You know…what." She stopped dead in her tracks and stared at me. Her eyes brimmed with tears.

"You wanna know what happened? Fine. Here's what happened. _He gave up on me_." she spat. I bit my lip and listened as she became hysterical. "The _one_ fucking person who I've always counted on to be there for me and believe in me _gave up on me_."

I didn't say anything after that really. I just kinda pulled her into my arms and let her explode. And explode it exactly what she did. She latched on tight and bawled her heart out. Her body convulsed with tears as they poured freely. I hugged her tighter and tighter every time I felt she was about to let go. I refused to let her. If I was holding on, she had to too. I took her home. No wonder she felt so abandoned. It wasn't just Butch. It was me and Blossom and dad and everyone. The truth was ugly and disgusting and I didn't want to admit it. But it was time to face it. We'd all failed each other in the worst imaginable ways possible. We were all culpable for each other's downfall and it sucked.


	16. Epilogue

**Chapter 16  
><strong>_**"Epilogue"**_

Bubbles: model in NYC, enjoying the adrenaline and confidence rush she gets from the flashing lights, loud gossip, and gorgeous clothes.

Boomer: starting up a music career. Working on his first album.

Butch: enjoying school and the challenge it provides him. NYU couldn't have been a better choice for him.

Buttercup: Accepted her loss and moved on to become a successful personal trainer to the stars. She also dabbles in modeling.

Brick: mixing business with pleasure as a club owner. The endless party distracts and delights him greatly.

Blossom: "happily" engaged to Dexter, she is half of the hottest couple in Hollywood. She's working to become a lawyer.

So as you see this wasn't an actual epilogue. It's more of a wrap up of what the PPG and RRB are up to. Following their quitting the show and losing contact with each other this is what they're all doing. They seem to be functioning just fine. C'est la vie. It's been fun you guys! I want to thank every last one of you who've read, subscribed, commented, pm'ed me, or even just like…browsed it briefly. It's been real y'all.


	17. Reader's Choice

**~Readers Choice~**

I'm ready to sit down and write out a sequel!

So as readers, why don't y'all tell me what/who/which couple want me to address first?

I've concocted enough things in my brain to be ready for basically whatever it is that y'all might say ya want!

So drop down those opinions you lovely people!


End file.
